


Paper Doll

by LocaLocaLoki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dark Steve Rogers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Marriage, Graphic Description, Innocence, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaLocaLoki/pseuds/LocaLocaLoki
Summary: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes has been alive for over 90 years. He has been the childhood friend of Steve Rogers, a member of the Howling Commandos, the dreaded Winter Soldier, the White Wolf, and now part of the Avengers team. But never, has he had someone to call his own. Following the advice of his best-bud, Steve, Bucky decides its high-time to change that, kidnapping a young woman one night in the attempts to force her into marriage and submission. The one thing the Winter Soldier didn't bank on though, was his ever growing feelings of not just physical attraction, but something more towards the girl. The same girl, who's past is tied to Bucky in more ways then he even knew; forcing the man to face his demons, dark past, and former self in order to get back to that same old punk from Brooklyn so many years before.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. The Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I have been working on a new story... a semi-dark take on Bucky Barnes. I am still working on Punishment of a God with Loki and Charlie. So, if you are coming over from that story, no worries! I just can't keep the Winter Soldier out of my head lately! This will be a multi-chapter story, in the same vein as Punishment of a God. So, if you are looking for just a one-shot, I am sorry to disappoint. Hopefully though, you will stick around anyway, and enjoy the story as it progresses. There will be at times graphic depictions of sex, which is one of the reasons for the Explicit rating. If this is not something you are really into, fair enough but this will be the only warning I give :) Otherwise, here is the first chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine. As always, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this story! I adore hearing from you all out there in the AO3 universe! Much love xoxo ~LLL~

[The Mills Brothers](https://soundcloud.com/the-mills-brothers) · [Paper Doll](https://soundcloud.com/the-mills-brothers/paper-doll-94243266)

Chapter1

Evelyn Garrett stood at the counter of the small bakery and coffee shop, the evening outside glittering through the uncovered front windows, winking dusky purples and pinks at her mockingly... invitingly. 

She sighed as she pushed her body from the counter, walking to the record player that sat housed inside a beautiful mahogany cabinet in the opposite corner. Grabbing a sheathed record from the shelf above, she put it on the turntable and placed the needle against the shiny black vinyl. The smooth and pure voice of Jo Stafford filled the small cafe.

Sighing again to herself, Evelyn wrapped her arms around her middle and closed her eyes as the music enveloped her. She loved music of all kinds, but the music from the 1930s and 40s had always captured her heart in a way that nothing else could. 

Her grandmother used to laugh and say it was the romantic in her. Her old college roommates had said it was because Evelyn was a woman out of time. She smiled to herself as she looked down at the cream-colored pleated skirt that she wore and navy blouse with its wide lace collar. Maybe they were both right.

She certainly held onto some old-school values that had nothing to do with her parentage. Her parents had divorced when she was six. Her mother was a progressive professor of women's studies in California. Her father was a corporate lawyer who had remained on the East Coast and had nurtured his law career more lovingly than he ever had his only child. In fact, her parents hadn't much time for her at all.

Every summer she went down to her grandmother's in Savannah, dreading the days until she had to go back to the sunny West Coast and the cold, modern mansion her mother inhabited. That was why, at the age of 10, after hardly little coaxing it seemed, Evelyn was allowed to live with her grandmother permanently. And instead of the modern white expanse of her mother's Cali home or the sterile grayness of her father's New York apartment, she grew up among the lovely, antiqued Southern clutter of her grandmother's home.

It was her grandmother where she had garnered her love for classic music, and movies, and even clothing. It was where her romantic mind had been allowed to flourish as she sat for hours looking through old photo albums, their sepia tones coloring every picture with a beautiful warmth. 

Her grandmother had been working as a clerk at a jewelry counter in the 1940s, in Boston of all places, when a soldier had walked in one day looking for a watch for his mother, a gift before he left again for the War. And after that, as they say, the rest was history.

For years, that love story of theirs bloomed and blossomed and kept going through the thick and thin of war and all the hard years after. It endured his countless missions in the military, many of them secret. It endured all the times he returned to her with busted knuckles and black eyes and broken ribs. It endured him missing the birth of first their son Sean in 1953 and then their daughter Roselyn in 1960. 

Through it all, it endured. And her grandmother, waited and raised their children and kept loving the big Irishman from both afar and near. Until one day, her war hero didn’t return from one of his many secret missions. And, with a 13 year old son and a 6 year old daughter in tow, her grandmother sat in a church in Boston watching an American flag being laid over an empty box. They never did recover his body, even years after when Grandmother Mary had moved back home to Georgia, but it didn’t matter. That girl from the jewelry counter in Boston never stopped loving her soldier. 

Evelyn reached a hand up to the golden locket around her neck where their pictures nestled, stroking the cool metal absentmindedly as her eyes filled with tears. Her body still swayed softly to the music, the empty cafe sitting behind her.

The tinkling of a small bell chimed suddenly, shaking the young woman from her revelry with a start.

“Oh”, she chirped from the corner, spinning around to look at the figure that ducked into the barren shop. Her face lit up with a wide smile, her eyes sparkling as she took in her new “regular”. The man's dark head bobbed in a greeting as he strode towards his usual table. But instead of stopping to sit, he kept pacing across the polished wooden floors, their aged boards creaking loudly with each step he took.

Evelyn's doe brown eyes looked at him, an unease creeping into her stomach as he stalked towards her.

'Oh stop it', she chided herself internally. This man had been coming to the cafe for close to two months now, every evening around the same time. He ordered the same thing each night, a black coffee and piece of apple pie with whipped cream. He was nothing but polite, quiet for the most part, but he seemed content to listen to her intently and always left a very hefty tip.

And he's always sat at the same table before tonight, a small voice piped up from inside her mind. Evelyn shook herself mentally, rolling her eyes at her own overactive imagination. Yet, she still walked promptly to the counter, sliding back behind its tall barricade with a quickness to her step. The dark man bent his head down, smirking to himself before running the tip of his tongue over his full lips as he slipped his muscular frame onto a stool at the end of the counter.

The woman busied herself with starting a pot of fresh coffee, steam hissing around the carafe as the molten amber liquid began to trickle in. She stood up on her tiptoes to reach the pristine white coffee cups on the ledge above the coffee pots, her fingertips barely closing around the cool porcelain.

“We'll be needing two cups this evening, Doll”, the man spoke up unexpectedly from behind her.

Evelyn jumped slightly, her fingers knocking the cup off its perch and shattering it noisily to the floor just as the bell above the door jangled again. Swearing under her breath, she stepped back trying to avoid the broken shards.

“Language”, a deep voice scolded slightly, the tone mocking.

She spun around, her wide eyes widening even more as she took in the broad figure standing on the other side of the counter beside the dark-haired man. His blonde hair glinted in the lights, as he flashed her a dazzling white smile.

“Jesus”, the dark one spoke up. “Sit down would you punk, before you scare the poor girl to death.”

The golden one snorted a short laugh, before walking to the record player leisurely and taking the needle off the record. The lack of music in the small cafe seemed to fill the space in an unnerving way. Evelyn looked between the two men, her brow slightly furrowed. 'You're being silly again, Evie', she said to herself. For god's sake it was Captain America. Even if she didn't know who the dark one was, America's golden boy surely canceled out everything else. Right?

She hastily swept up the broken cup, dumping it into the bin under the counter, before grabbing two more mugs, this time holding each with a fierce grip as she poured the scalding coffee in.

“Cream and sugar”, she asked over her shoulder towards the man in the corner. She already knew the dark one drank his coffee pitch black.

“He likes it dark too”, the brunette man spoke up, his icy blue eyes staring her down intensely.

“Oh, right... yeah okay. No problem. Here ya go”, Evelyn said as she placed the cups down on the counter. “Apple pie”, she asked with a smile and an inviting tilt of her head.

“Not tonight”, came the voice from the corner.

The sounds of the Mills Brothers filled the empty air, crooning Paper Doll jauntily. “So”,Steve said as he strolled back to the counter, thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his starched khakis,“This is the girl huh?” His bright blue eyes roved her body as his eyebrow cocked and a smirk played about his lips.

Bucky nodded his head, as he gazed at the black liquid before him. “Yeah. This is her. Pretty thing isn't she? Good song choice by the way.”

Steve grinned wide. “Yeah, I thought it was pretty fitting. And you're right, Buck... she's definitely easy on the eyes. Have you done your research on her though? How's her family situation? Is she clean? What about children?”

Evelyn had backed away from the counter, that nagging unease in the pit of her stomach had not only returned but had grown two-fold. Surely they weren't talking about her? Her eyes darted to the door that led to the backroom on the other side of the walkway behind the counter. The two were absorbed in their conversation, their gaze barely traveling in her direction now.

The voice on the record player continued singing, 'When I come home at night she will be waiting; She'll be the truest doll in all this world; I'd rather have a paper doll to call my own'. The record scratched loudly as the song ended abruptly, drawing the eyes of both men. Evelyn made a sprint towards the door.

“Oh no you don't”, Steve said, as his arms snaked across the counter to grab her upper arms in his firm grasp.

She let loose a startled cry, her eyes wide with fear as she stared into the face of the Avenger. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw the dark figure walk up towards the front of the shop. A black gloved hand turned the lock swiftly in place on the door, before clicking off the glowing open sign, and drawing the front two pull-down shades.

“Do ya mind”, the Captain said, letting loose a huff of impatience.

Evelyn twisted, trying to break free. Her hands coming up to claw at the strong, alabaster hands that held her firmly against the counter. “Let go of me”, she seethed, her eyes wild as her breathing grew heavy.

Bucky threw his friend an annoyed look, as he strode around the counter. His gloved hands took her arms and pulled her from the golden man’s grasp. She looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears and fear. “Shh”, he said soothingly, his fingers rubbing up and down her bare arms in a comforting motion.

“What is going on”, she asked, looking back and forth between the two men. Steve had leaned back onto his stool and sipped his coffee, watching the two of them from over the rim with a raised eyebrow. 

“P—please”, she stammered, “Don't hurt me. If it's money you want, there's not much in the till but it's all yours. Just please...” Her voice trailed off as a loud snort sounded across the counter.

She looked at the blond, his body shaking as he laughed, his blue eyes held mirth as he shot the dark one a look of incredulity. “I thought you said she was smart Buck.”

“Shut up, Steve”, Bucky shot back. “She's just confused. But she'll see soon enough. I'll make her see.”

Evelyn shook her head. “See? See what”, she asked, the tears finally spilling over and down her flushed cheeks.

Bucky reached out a hand and wiped the tears with his clothed fingertips. “You'll see soon, Doll. It'll take time, but I'll help you. You'll learn.”

She felt a sudden prick in her arm, her eyes looked down at the needle as the clear liquid was pushed from it into her body. “What...why”, she whispered, her body growing strangely heavy as she stumbled against him. “Why me?”

The winter soldier smiled as she fell against him unconscious. “You will be my perfect Doll won't you”, he murmured into her dark hair before throwing her over his shoulder and looking at his friend still perched atop his stool.

“Make sure to clean and close everything up for me, would you Punk”, Bucky said.

Steve pushed away from the counter, his face locked into a cocky smirk. “Yeah yeah, I've got this buddy. Go on and get her home, and settled in. I'll call in the morning to check in.”

Bucky grasped Steve's shoulder firmly, squeezing it once. “I owe you one.”

Steve chuckled, “You're damn right you do. Now get out of here. Oh, and Buck make sure you start her on the supplements ASAP. Her hormones will be all over the place in the beginning from them, so try to take it easy on her. Like you said, it'll take time for her to learn.”

The dark-haired man nodded solemnly. “She'll learn... she has to.”


	2. Brooklyn

[aepxion](https://soundcloud.com/xeurezm) · [Halsey - Control (Official Audio) Slowed](https://soundcloud.com/xeurezm/halsey-control-official-audio-slowed)

Chapter2

Evelyn blinked her eyes open slowly. Her body felt sluggish and heavy. Her head pounded inside her skull, and her mouth felt like it had been shoved full of cotton. She reached a tentative hand out, gliding it along the smoothness of the cool bedding beneath her. The bed was soft, incredibly soft. Much softer than the thin, sad mattress she slept on in her own home. As the realization hit her, Evelyn shot up quickly in the bed just as a heavy door to her left opened up.

Bucky walked through the frame, his eyes trained on the skittish woman in the bed as he balanced a tray carefully with one hand and closed the metal door with his other.

“Good morning, Doll. You slept in late this morning, it's almost noon already”, he said softly, placing the tray down on a nearby table and walking across the plush carpeting towards the terrified figure still cowering between the sheets. The fabric was clutched tightly in her hand as her eyes darted around the room before settling back on him.

“What is this”, she whispered, her luminous eyes shining darkly out from her pale face. “Who are you? Why have you done this to me?” As the words left her lips, she choked on a sob, covering her face with her hands.

The Winter Soldier reached out to the woman, his hands roughly pulling her up to him. “Stop”, he commanded, shaking her limp body. “You are here now. This is your new home. Our new home. We'll be married, in time of course. Although, I don't want to wait too long. And then we can start our family---”

“Married? Family?!” Evelyn exclaimed, staring into the man's blue gaze with horror. “No, no, no”, she said, shaking her head back and forth.

“Yes”, he said emphatically. “Married and a family.” His hand reached up to stroke her cheek as he brought his forehead to hers and whispered against her lips, “Oh Doll”, he exhaled, his eyes closing as he held her. “You will be good, won't you? You have to be good... you have to learn for me, Doll.” His eyes snapped open as he pulled from her, “Tell me you will”.

His eyes were hard as they stared at her from under his scowling brow. A muscle in his jaw ticked. Evelyn blinked several times in rapid succession as she took in her current predicament. Her inner voice whispered in her mind to tell him what he wanted to hear, to tell him anything. Survive Evelyn, just survive.

“I will”, she said quietly, her eyes downcast. She didn't trust herself to look too long into those icy depths. She knew if she did, he would see right through her.

“Hmm”, Bucky hummed, his eyes squinted down at her, trying to gauge the woman. When he was finally satisfied with her response, he let go of her arms and walked back across the room. “Good... good. Now, I need to run some errands. I shouldn't be too long. I've left you a breakfast tray and I expect you to have it eaten when I return. There's a bathroom through the door to your right, and a connecting closet where you will find everything you need.”

“You — you're leaving”, she stammered, her big, brown eyes shooting to his face with a barely concealed glimmer of hope.

Bucky cocked his head to the side and let out a deep sigh, crossing his arms over his broad chest before piercing her with his glare. “Don't get any ideas”, he growled, “The door is programmed to a fingerprint sensor. And even if you were ever able to make it past that little catch, there are several more precautions in place in this house to prevent your leaving”.

Evelyn's mouth opened wide, her eyes wild as she looked around the room like a caged animal. She finally focused back on the man in front of her as he neared the door to her prison. She glared at him, her anger emanating from her in radiating waves. Her mouth curled into a sneer as she opened it and filled her lungs with a mouthful of air.

Bucky chuckled darkly. “Oh, and the walls”, he said gesturing around him with a finger, “They're all soundproof”.

Her breath left her body in a loud whoosh of air. Her body practically folded in on itself as she crumpled dejectedly to the floor.

“Eat. Bathe, and get yourself dressed. We'll talk more when I return, Doll.” He moved towards the keypad sensor. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He turned back to her, his hand fishing in his pocket for something. When it emerged, he held two small yellow pills between his fingers.

“I need you to take these first before I go”, he said as he reached over her crumpled form on the floor to grab the glass of water from the tray on the table beside her.

Evelyn's eyes grew wide with fear as she shook her head. “No, no no... no way. I don't do drugs”, she said vehemently. “I don't really drink, and I've never smoked. My god, I don't even like taking aspirin if it can be helped.”

Bucky smiled at the girl as he squatted down in front of her, his eyes warm. “I know, Doll. Trust me, I know.” He sat the water glass down on the carpet beside him as he reached out and caressed her cheek softly with a black gloved hand. “Why do you think I was so careful about choosing you? You're perfect.”

The woman shivered at his touch, shrinking back against the wall as far as she could. She couldn't hide the horror on her face at his words. “Choosing me”, she asked in a whisper.

His smile turned into a frown as he took in her shivering body and her horrified face. His jaw tensed as he brought his hand away from her face to pick up the glass of water. “They're not drugs. Not like that any way... they are basically vitamins. To make sure you're healthy and that everything... works like it should.”

“What?” Evelyn shook her head in confusion. “Works like it should? What do you mean 'works like it should'? You're not making any sense.”

Bucky growled slightly as he shoved the glass of water at her face. “Just take the damn pills, Doll.”

She looked at his open palm and the two nondescript pills that lay just within. Survive the voice in her head warned again. Just survive. Her eyes looked back up into his icy blue ones, as her fingertips brushed against his hand for the pills. “Ok”, she said quietly, slipping the pills in her mouth and grabbing the glass of water to wash them down.

His eyes narrowed at her as his jaw clenched. “Open up”, he rumbled.

“What?” She looked up at him, the glass of water still clutched in her shaking hands. The confusion on her face was palpable, as her brows knit down heavily on her forehead.

The man sighed loudly before he reached out a hand and grasped her chin roughly, squeezing slightly. His cool eyes bore into her warm brown ones. “I said, open up”, his voice a lethal whisper as he leaned his face in mere inches from her own.

Evelyn felt his fingers increasing the pressure against the sides of her mouth. The deadly look in his eyes told her that he didn't trust her, not in the slightest. Tears prickled in her eyes. Slowly she opened her mouth, carefully lifting her tongue up and down to show him the empty recesses within.

Bucky let out a grunt, his grip lessening as he smirked down at her. His fingers rubbed at her jawline, before moving over her bottom lip, pulling it down with the clothed pad of his thumb. “Good girl”, he said huskily, “such a good girl”.

She turned her face away quickly, eyes locking on the carpet to her left as she shrunk into herself. His hand dropped from her face, as he knelt in front of her for a few moments more. Finally, he sighed again, getting to his feet, his large form looming over her.

“Everything is going to be alright, Evelyn”, he said. His hand touched the top of her head softly, “I know all this...”, he sighed for a third time, apparently a habit of his she was beginning to see. “This all must be so confusing. But we will get through this, Doll. We will. I know we will. I was so careful about choosing you. You're perfect”, he reiterated.

His lips touched her hair gently, before he pulled away briskly. “Eat your breakfast, Evelyn. Get yourself cleaned up. I'll be back soon, and we can talk more then, hm.”

She watched his feet stride across the carpet towards the door from the corner of her eye, refusing to turn her head towards him, to even acknowledge him. She heard the keypad emit a beep, and then the solid thud of the door closing, locks whirring back into place.

Her ears strained to hear his footsteps outside, but true to his word about being soundproof walls, she couldn't make out anything after the final click of the last lock of the door.

She let out a strangled cry as she held her head in her hands and let the tears fall.  _ “You're perfect…. That’s why I chose you…”  _ His words echoed in her head. Nothing he had said made any sense. Marriage? Family? She didn’t even know this man. Evelyn screamed, a guttural sound that left her throat raw. “Fuck you”, she said hoarsely. 

She looked over at the tray of food. Toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon sat upon a pristine white plate. A glass of juice and a cup of what she surmised was coffee sat steaming nearby. Her stomach growled at her, protesting however long it had been since she had last eaten. 

She wasn’t sure if she should trust the food or not. What if he had slipped something in it? She laughed at herself.  _ “You just took two unmarked pills from him, you idiot. I think it's pretty fair to say that if he wanted to drug you, he's already done it” _ , she thought. 

She stood up gingerly, making her way towards the table and pulling out one of the chairs around the small dinette set. The aroma of the food hit her nostrils, sending her rumbling stomach into overdrive and her mouth watering. 

She tucked into the eggs and bacon and toast. The food, although simple, was cooked to perfection. Seems like Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome knew his way around a kitchen.  _ “Wait, are we now referring to him as handsome” _ , her inner voice quipped at her. 

She bit into a toast triangle, trying not to think too hard on the dark-haired man’s handsomeness in question. It wasn’t even really a question. He might be one scary, and quite possibly crazy son of a bitch, but by god was he easy on the eyes. 

_ “Jesus Christ, Evie! Have some self-control would ya? This isn’t Beauty and the Beast, you know? Women don’t fall for their captors in real life, and if they do it's a mental condition. You know... Stockholm Syndrome!” _

Evelyn shook her head, grimacing to herself. She was going insane. She took the last few bites of her food, before downing her juice. The coffee was black. She left it on the tray. 

She pushed the chair back from the table, her eyes roaming the room. It was set up like a studio apartment. The large bed and matching nightstands took up one wall, a clock blinking out the time beside it. A small loveseat and oversized chair stood just past that, facing a large window covered in white, wooden shutters. 

A window! Wait… a window? This man, this careful, calculated man with his mystery pills and top-grade security door would not be so foolish as to leave an unguarded picture window in the room. Would he?

Evie stood up slowly, looking around the room, almost scared to move. Scared to even hope. She padded over to the window gingerly, her fingers running over the buttery soft wood of the shutters. They stopped at the clasp, shaking uncontrollably. She lifted up the latch, pulling back the shutters as bright sunlight streamed in through the glass. 

A small cry of joy escaped her lips as she pressed first her hands and then her cheek against the window. She could see the neighborhood she was in, could see a set of concrete stairs to her right that led up to the busy street above. There were people walking around on the sidewalks, cars and taxis zooming past on the road. Small trees lined the side, their leaves just beginning to change into showy fall colors. Benches and trash cans stood nearby. 

A lone tear of happiness slipped down her cheek. She was still in New York! Evie’s head bobbed as she looked around the window, trying to find a latch or some way to open it but failing. The picture window was just one solid piece of some type of strange glass. She grimaced to herself. Well, the street outside looked busy enough, she’d just bang on the window and get someone’s attention surely. 

She tapped at the glass tentatively with no reaction from the outside world. Gritting her teeth and placing both fists against the window, she began to bang in earnest, shouting and jumping up and down for maximum effect. Still no reaction. 

Evie frowned. Why was no one even looking her way? She threw her whole body into battering the window. With a desperate yelp, she ran to the small dinette table, grabbed a chair and threw it at the casement. With a muffled thud, the chair bounced off the glass and landed on its side on the carpet below. 

“What”, she stammered out loud, walking forward to touch the window. Not so much as a scratch. Evie closed her eyes in defeat and understanding, of course… the glass would be shatter and soundproof. But, she thought to herself, jerking her head upwards, that didn’t explain why no one was reacting to at least seeing her. 

She stood back up, searching the room for something bright to wave in front of the window to gain at least one poor soul’s attention. There was nothing. Looking down at her navy blouse and now dingy cream-colored skirt she clenched her jaw. The skirt would have to suffice. Shimming out of the material, Evie stood in her undies and shirt, waving the almost white cloth frantically back and forth. 

No one so much as even glanced her way! As she stared out blankly, something strange happened. A man, in a gray suit and black hat, walked past the window. Nothing out of the ordinary, except she had just seen that same man walking in that exact direction not 5 minutes before. He’d meet with a blonde woman with curls in a tight red dress in 3… 2… 1. Like clockwork, the lady in red came into view from the opposite corner, smiling brightly at the man before the two embraced and walked hand in hand down the street. 

She rubbed her temples. What was this?! All around her on the street outside the window the same scenes played over and over, as if on a loop. 

Oh god, she groaned. A loop! The strange unknown texture of the glass! It all made sense! The window wasn’t a window at all, and what she was watching was no real street just outside. The precise man with his high-tech security system had a high-tech house all around. Of course he did, she sighed to herself. 

She dropped the skirt heavily to the floor, tears pooling in her eyes as she stared hopelessly out the fake window with its fake view of freedom. Instinctively her hand reached up to her neck, fingers groping around for her locket. She let out a breath of relief, at least that was still there. Taking the gold chain from around her throat, she held the piece of jewelry in her hand, opening it up to stare at the two faded sepia photos within. One of her grandmother, young and beautiful with sparkling eyes and perfectly curled dark hair. And another of her grandfather, big and brawny, thick ginger mustache with his signature hat on his head. 

She suddenly felt grimy, and not just because of how ever long she had been wearing these same clothes. Her very soul felt blackened in that moment. 

Evie climbed up from the floor, walking to the other door in the room. As she pushed it open, she let out a small gasp. The bathroom was huge, with sparkling white subway tiles that covered the walls and little white hexagons on the floor. There was a huge tub surrounded by warm wood against one wall, with a glass-enclosed walk-in shower beside that. A double-sink encased in the same rich wood as the tub sat across the room on the other wall, oiled bronze sconces beside oval mirrors lighting up the space. There was even a separate dressing table at the far end of the room, its polished top covered in various glimmering bottles.

Her eyes scanned the room. She saw a door near the vanity to what she assumed must be a toilet. And there, right by the dressing table was a set of mirrored glass and wood doors set on an oiled bronze track. 

She stepped onto the cool tiles, her bare feet smacking noisily against them. She let her fingertips graze over the wood surrounding the vanity, the softness of the towels hanging on a rack nearby, the bottles of perfume and lotions upon the table, before reaching out a timid hand towards the set of glass doors. 

As the doors wheeled open, this time Evelyn didn’t just let out a small gasp, but rather a very audible, “Oh my god,”. 

The closet was long, and lit by soft, warm under-lighting that encompassed the space. There were dresses of every design and color, soft cashmere sweater sets, skirts of varying lengths, silk blouses all arranged neatly on the shelves. 

As her feet walked over the warm mahogany wood planks that filled the space, she reached out a hand to the white drawers, tapping softly, it slid open automatically revealing lacy lingerie within the first, silk stockings in the next, nightgowns and chemises in the third. 

She closed the drawers back. It could easily take her days to just sort out all the clothes in the closet. But as her eyes landed on a small crystal clock on a table lined with trays of jewelry and a vase filled with pink roses, she realized that would have to wait until another time. 

Right now, she really wanted nothing more than a scalding shower. With water so hot that it could burn away the disgust and filth she felt. She had no idea how long the dark-haired man would be gone, but he had been adamant that he would indeed return.

As she closed the doors back, and stripped off the rest of her clothing, a sudden unease filled her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Her eyes shot up to the doorway as a solid figure in black loomed just within. 

A small squeak escaped her mouth as she reached out to cover herself with her hands. “I---I---,” she stammered. “I didn’t know you would be back, so soon.”

The man’s ice blue eyes darkened. He licked his full lips, his blown pupils roaming her body from head to toe. 

A sudden warmth shot through her at the predatory gaze he pierced her with. She felt the flush creep up her chest and color her checks. Her legs shifted against one another involuntarily and her breathing became short, shallow gasps. 

He smirked at her, his lip twitching up just a hair on one side of his mouth, before his jaw clenched. The simple white and black sneakers he wore were noiseless as he walked into the bathroom, his eyes still locked with hers. 

Evelyn felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes as the cold grip of fear pulled her under its icy depths. She let out a small sob as she stepped back involuntarily, her hip bumping into the mirrored doors of the walk-in closet. The doors shook noisily on their oiled track. She reached behind her, gripping the edge of the door and pulling it open just enough to squeeze through. 

She frantically looked around the closet, trying to find any safe refuge from the oncoming dark-haired man. Her brown eyes landed on the built-in wardrobe, its heavy doors covered by mirrors. She heard the doors on the track rumbling slightly as they were pulled back. Without another thought she darted into the wardrobe, tucking her small frame in the back behind the many coats that hung in the space. 

The man sighed heavily. “Evelyn”, his voice low. She curled tighter into a ball, the wood on the wardrobe hard and cold against her bare bottom as she tried to peer through the tiny gap in the doors. 

“I am not in the mood for games today, little girl”, he gritted out. “I will give you until the count of three to come out before I come and get you. And Evelyn, I don’t think you want me coming to get you.”

Her heart beat wildly like a hummingbird trapped inside her body, fast and erratic. “One.” His deep voice cut through the silence of the room, soft yet heavy like velvet. She pressed her body as far back as possible, reaching up to grab a wire hanger silently and twisting it open into some sort of a semblance of a weapon. 

“Two.” The word was breathed out on another heavy sigh. She trembled in the wardrobe, her fingers curled tightly around the wire hanger as she waited. “Three.” The room grew deathly quiet as moments passed. Maybe he had decided against coming to get her, she thought hopefully to herself. Naively, but hopefully.

She moved her head slightly, trying to see through the crack of light that separated the two wardrobe doors. Her breath caught suddenly in her throat as a shadow fell over the sliver of light. “Hello Evelyn”, the smooth voice said before the doors were yanked open forcibly. 

The frosty blue of the man’s eyes held annoyance and anger. “I did warn you”, he said, his hand shooting out to grab at her upper arm and drag her out of the shadows. Evelyn tried to wrench her arm free from his strangely cool grasp. “Let go of me”, she screamed, bringing up her free hand with the wire hanger to stab at his hand, bringing down all the force of her weight on the makeshift weapon. 

She had expected some type of reaction from the man. A grunt of pain, a cry of surprise. Hell, she had even counted on blood from the force of which she thrust the metal wire. But instead, all she got was the sound of metal against metal followed by the man’s surprised laughter. 

The wire hanger clattered to the bottom of the wardrobe as it fell from her hand. “Nice try, Doll”, he said between chuckles, dragging her fully out of the confined space and into the light of the walk-in. Evelyn’s eyes shot down to the hand that held her arm firmly, letting out a strangled cry as she took in the polished silver metal where smooth skin should be. 

“Wh--what”, she stuttered. Her mind raced back to all the times the man had come into the coffee shop. His hand had always been gloved or he had kept it planted solidly in the pocket of his jacket. How had she never noticed that before? It was odd behavior, and yet not once had it ever stuck out to her. Not even once. Had she been that blinded by his blue eyes and charming smile? 

His eyes stayed focused on her, watching her, gauging her reaction to him. To his arm. When she finally tore her gaze away from the shiny metal, her eyes were colored with her confusion. He smirked again, a lazy, half-cocked type of smile that bordered on arrogant. “Perks of being the Winter Soldier”, he said with an air of sadness. 

“Th--the what”, she breathed, doe-eyes still wide with fear. 

The dark-haired man shook his head, pursing his lips for a moment. “Nothing”, he answered simply. “Come on.” He pulled at her arm, half dragging her behind him as he exited the closet. Evelyn’s situation struck her suddenly, as did her nakedness. “Please”, she whispered, her hand reaching out in a vain attempt to pry his metal grip open. “Please, don’t.”

His cool gaze darkened for a brief moment, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Don’t push me, Doll”, he breathed, his voice low and marked with frustration. He walked to the shower, flinging her into the glass and tile structure roughly. She immediately retreated to the farthest wall, crouching down in the corner, her eyes wild and fearful as she watched his precise movements. His metal arm reached out to turn the faucet on, the water spitting out as steam began to hiss and rise, filling the space. “Shower”, he barked at her, before closing the glass door and stepping away. “I’ll be waiting for you when you get out”, he called over his shoulder, not bothering to look back as he exited the bathroom. 


	3. Wet

Chapter 3 

Bucky sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to control his breathing and the raging hard-on that strained against the silky fabric of his athletic pants. When he had come back with lunch for his little doll, the last thing he had expected was to find her standing there in the bathroom, body bare to him. Her skin was as smooth as he knew it would be. Lightly tan except for her breasts and perfectly round ass; those were milky pale. 

He closed his eyes, fist clenched hard as he fought the vision. Her huge brown eyes filled his mind’s eye. He saw how her thighs clenched in response to him walking in on her. The flush that had crept up her chest and neck before staining her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. Bucky groaned. His cock harder than before, if that was even possible. He had to get out of there, before he ended up pouncing on the girl. She wasn’t ready, not yet. 

He heard the tap to the shower switch off suddenly and the unmistakable sound of the glass door opening. He felt his chest cave in from the weight of his deep sigh. Bucky stood up from the bed, stealthily quiet from years of Soviet training. He crept to the edge of the door of the bathroom and pressed his eye to the tiny slit between the door and its frame. He felt like such a peeping Tom. But he couldn’t resist the urge, the tug within himself, to see his doll, her body glistening with tiny droplets of water. He fought the groan that threatened to spill from his throat as his hand moved over the bulge in his pants. 

She stood there, the water from her wet hair spreading like tiny rivers down her shoulder onto her waiting chest as she slowly dried herself. Bucky licked his lips as he watched water slide over her breasts and down to her peaked rosebud of a nipple. The palming of himself through his pants continued, the pace and pressure increasing as his excitement grew. 

Evelyn moved the soft towel over her body, relishing in the plushness of the cotton against her skin. Her shower had been brief. She could have languished for hours on end in that massive tiled luxury, letting the steam and multiple water jets soothe her mind and senses. But she dared not push her luck, not today. The way the man’s voice had sounded as he commanded her into the shower... no, she didn’t think she wanted to tempt that man any more. She knew she had already tried his patience with her impromptu hide-n-seek. 

She wrapped the towel around her body, padding over to the vanity to look at the products lying on top. She sat down on the stool, her fingers closing around a tube of creamy lotion before a noise at the cracked door caught her attention. Her head shot up, her eyes squinting slightly as she peered ahead. 

Bucky’s breath caught in his chest, his hand still moving rapidly over his cock. His doll’s brown eyes were looking towards the doorway. She sensed him, he knew she did. The small frown that formed on her face as her eyes strained to see gave her away. The tense way in which she held her seated body on the vanity seat was confirmation to the man of her feelings. 

Her fear spurred him on. He felt sick with himself for the twisted pleasure it gave him. But the sudden orgasm that hit him took away any other thoughts as his cock spasmed and spilled his seed in his pants. He brought his fist up to his mouth, biting hard on his knuckles to keep from moaning aloud. His breaths came in short, hard gasps. 

Evelyn stood up shakily from her seat, fingers clutching the top of her towel so hard her fingers were bone white. “Hello”, she called out in an uncertain voice, her feet moving slowly against the beehive-patterned floor. She tried to see past the small slit in the door, but the room outside was dark and obstructed a clear view. As her fingers closed on the doorknob, she pulled the door open sharply with a deep intake of breath, expecting to see the dark-haired man standing there on the other side; waiting for her. 

But as the door swung open on itself, she was greeted with nothing more than a dark, silent, and utterly empty room. Her brows drew down in confusion. Hadn’t he said he would be waiting for her? That they needed to… talk? She scanned the room quickly, noting the two takeout boxes on the small dinette table. He had brought lunch for what looked like, both of them? 

She shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck raised as the feeling of someone still watching her moved through her body. With one last cursory glance, Evelyn pulled her towel tighter to her small form before closing the bathroom door soundly. Her fingers fiddled with a tiny latch on the door, but she knew that the flimsy thing was no match for the dark-haired man and his impossible metal arm. Still, she slid it into place, if for nothing more than her own silly sense of security. 

Bucky watched the girl from his phone, the cameras in the space connected to an app on the impressive Stark Tech cell. The image was crystal clear as he zoomed in on her confused face. He knew she had seen him, or at the very least had sensed his presence. So when she yanked the door open she had been well and truly surprised to find the room empty. He leaned against the wall of the staircase that led back upstairs, his breathing still hard, his pants sticking uncomfortably against his skin. 

He let out a sigh, he had almost lost himself back there. If she had opened that door to him, clad in only her towel, who knows what would have happened. He shook his head, no that was a lie. He knew what would have happened. He would have taken her. Right then. Right there. Against the wall of the bathroom, her legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her, hard. 

He let out another sigh. He couldn’t do that. Not yet. She wasn’t ready. She had only been with one other man before, that much he knew. A high-school boyfriend who had lasted into college before the two called it quits their Junior year at university. His little doll had been celebant to any other man since then. He had often watched her as she masturbated under the covers of her bed in the small apartment she lived in. Her breathy moans had been the lullaby to which he soothed himself with every night for the past few weeks. 

Of course, the girl had no idea she was being watched as she plunged her own fingers into her wet cunt. She couldn’t possibly even imagine that the same, kind stranger from the coffee shop had bugged her rooms before even stepping foot into her place of business. 

He needed to give her time. He wanted her, but more than just that. He wanted her to want him back. And for that, it would take time. Time between the two of them to get to know each other. Time for her to become comfortable with him. When the moment was right, he would take her. He would lay his claim and his mark all over her soft body, while she writhed under him, screaming his name. 

In that moment, he wouldn’t be the Winter Soldier. He wouldn’t be Steve’s pal, Bucky from Brooklyn. No, in that moment, as he fucked his little doll senseless, he would be James. And it would be that name that she would cry out as she clung to him, her walls clenching around him while he spilled himself in her. 

His cock sprang to life again as he thought about what the first time with his girl would be like. Bucky groaned. He needed a shower. A cold one. And he prayed that the icy water would quench the fire that burned in his belly for his little doll. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evelyn sat at the vanity, putting the final touches on her hair, running gentle fingers through the soft curls to comb them. She watched her reflection in the mirror, pleased with the simple look. Pink cheeks, rosy lips, and mascara were the only adornment she wore on her face. And her thick chestnut hair hung in soft, bouncy curls around her head. 

She didn’t know why she was so focused on her appearance. Maybe it was because it gave her at least _something_ to focus on rather than the bleakness of her situation. Or maybe it was simply because she was bored. The room held no tv, no radio, no books even from what she had discerned earlier. 

Standing up, her towel still tucked tightly around her body, she crept to the closet doors, sliding them open along their track. The lighting of the room was still softly shining, dim but enough light to see the basic outline of the space. Her hand reached out along the wall, feeling for a switch of some sort. When her fingers ghosted over what felt like a touchscreen set into the white paneling, the lights grew brighter, illuminating the room in golden warmth. 

Her gaze fell on the still open wardrobe and the bent wire hanger that lay discarded and crumpled below. Bending down, she picked up the metal, turning it over and over in her hands. Unease filled her stomach. ‘ _Perks of being the Winter Soldier’_ he had said. His deep voice had been tinged with sadness, and his icy blue eyes held a hurt when he said the moniker. “What the hell is a Winter Soldier”, Evelyn said softly, still turning the wire hanger over in her grasp.

With a sigh she shook her head and lay the bent metal on a nearby shelf. She tapped at one of the drawers, the white wood gliding open smoothly to reveal the lacy and delicate lingerie within. Her fingers caught the edge of one of the pairs of panties, holding it up in front of her face as she grimaced. 

While certainly beautiful lingerie indeed, what she would give for something with a little more… coverage. The pale pink lace she held was barely more than two strings of fabric stitched together to resemble some semblance of undergarments. A matching lace bra and pink garter sat just above it. 

Evelyn frowned, rolling her eyes at her luck before shrugging. “Oh well”, she murmured, “C’est la vie”. The white cotton towel she had wrapped around her dropped to the floor as she shimmied the sheer lace over her hips and ass. 

Above her, Bucky leaned against the edge of the bathroom sink that connected to his bedroom, watching hungrily as his doll put on the pale pink set. It had been one of his favorites when he had bought it, the flirty blonde cashier at the mall giving him lustful looks as she rang it up. He had brought her home that night, fucking her in one of the guest rooms before dismissing her a few hours later. The whole time he rutted into the overly sexualized blonde, all he could think of was his doe-eyed doll in that pink lace. Sweet, innocent, naive… 

And now, here she was; in that very lingerie; in his very house. Her sweetness, her innocence as she walked around the closet, fingers dancing over dresses and blouses before stopping on a pale blue dress with tiny white polka-dots and a thin white belt. He ran a hand through his hair before passing it over his face as he closed his eyes. ‘Get a grip, Buck’, he thought to himself, his cock twitching again through his dark jeans. 

His blue orbs went back to the screen of his phone, watching his doll put on the blue dress, cinching the belt into place around her small waist. The thin strip of white only accentuated her perfectly round ass as she turned to and fro before the mirror, admiring the way the dress floated around her knees. 

A small smile graced her pink lips for just a moment before a sudden sadness hit her features, her brown eyes suspiciously shiny. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, her shoulders sagging slightly as a shudder passed through her body. With a furrowed brow, she hastily wiped at the wetness on her face. “Don’t cry, Evie”, she whispered to herself, her voice floating through the phone’s speakers up to Bucky like a phantom. 

He felt a stab of pain, of unease at her situation. Her situation... because of him. He knew what it was like to be a prisoner, to be held captive, to feel the unsuritey of your own future. And it literally pained him to know that he was causing those same emotions to run through his little doll. But he knew there was no turning back now. There had been no turning back from the first moment he had lain eyes on her. 

_She had worn a yellow shirt with tiny pearl buttons down the front. The material was thin and he could see her nipples poking at the fabric, straining to be free. It drew his attention even more to the girl, with her thick hair pulled up into a long ponytail that curled gently down her back. A matching ribbon tied neatly at the top. As his eyes had traveled down her body, he took in the form fitting black capris that hugged her curves in such a sexual way._

_Yet the girl was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on him. To any man around her in the park as she laughed gayly, throwing her head back as her melodic voice tinkled out. She sat on a blanket, book in her lap and an older woman beside her._

_He later found out the woman was her boss, and the owner of the bakery and coffee shop where she worked. And apparently one of his doll’s former step-mothers. A long list of many women her father had gone through, but the only one with which she had formed any sort of lasting relationship._

_From that moment, the girl in the park in the yellow shirt had consumed his thoughts. When he went on missions, his mind was hardly focused on the task at hand. Instead he spent the time remembering the girl’s shapely ass as she had bent over to pick up the blanket she’d been sitting on. It had gotten so bad that even the team had noticed, although none of them were brave enough to say anything to him. That was, none except Steve._

_For days he had tried breaking down Bucky, working to pry the truth from him. It was only after Steve had followed him one evening to the bench across the street from the shop where his girl worked, that Bucky finally caved. He told Steve everything. And instead of revulsion at his obsession, it had been Steve who encouraged him to take what he wanted. It had been Steve who confided in Bucky that he himself had taken a girl a few times before._

_‘A few times’, Bucky had said to him in confusion. Steve’s face had grown sad as he turned a cynical smile on his friend and told him that they just hadn’t ever… worked out... before. The thought of getting his little doll and it not working out terrified Bucky. That’s why he had taken his time. Had spent weeks learning his girl’s background, her history, her habits. And she was just as perfect to him as he knew she would be._

Bucky snapped out of his memories, his attention turning back to the girl on the screen before him. He noticed she kept her feet bare. He smiled at that. He wasn’t quite sure why but the thought of her in that dress with that lingerie underneath yet her legs and feet bare warmed him inside. 

Already she was doing things to him, and she didn’t even have to try. He hated having to be patient with her. That virtue wasn’t one that he was overly fond of. He’d been alive now for some 90 odd years. Had been through a lifetime's worth of pain. And as much as he loved Steve, and to some extent the Avengers for taking him in and giving him a place and a purpose in life, he wanted nothing more than someone of his own now. Someone to love and cherish. Someone to come home to, someone to protect and care for, someone who cared for him in return.

Bucky wanted someone to greet him at the door after a mission with a warm embrace and a long kiss. After all the dark he’d done in his life, and all the dark that’d been done to him in return, he wanted nothing more than a safe space in the arms of someone who just looked him in the eye without fear. Someone that wanted him. Not the Winter Soldier, not the lethal assassin, not the old buddy from childhood. Just him. 

He saw her reach for the lock of the bathroom with a shaky hand, pulling it up and throwing the door open quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid he thought to himself grimly. He hoped this wouldn’t last too long. That she’d come around soon and they could start their life together properly. 

She walked out the bathroom and he switched the cameras so he could follow her with his phone. She paused at the table, lifting the lid to one of the takeout containers gingerly before looking around her. He could see the uncertainty on her face. He knew he should put the poor girl out of her misery and join her down below. Finally start that conversation he kept promising to have with her. Maybe a meal shared between them would help to put her at ease. But damn if he wasn’t curious. Did she dare to start eating alone? 

After a moment, her eyes darting back and forth between the takeout boxes and the barricaded door, she finally closed the lid of the box and stalked to the loveseat across the room. She ran a hand over the butter-soft suede before sitting down, tucking her feet under her as she spread her dress out evenly over her knees. She let out a small sigh, her head moving to lay across her arm on the side of the couch. Her eyes were trained on the door, focused on nothing else. 

Bucky licked his lips, curling them into a smile that caused his blue eyes to crinkle slightly at the corners. He had thought his girl would be submissive, but he certainly hadn’t thought she’d be quite so... docile. Especially not at first. And especially not after that little show earlier in the wardrobe. 

He reached down to adjust himself through the jeans he wore. Denim hadn’t really been his thing all those years ago in Brooklyn. He had been more of a suit man himself. And then of course there had been all the years spent in a uniform, of one form or another. 

He wasn’t so sure he was a fan of the things now but he’d be damned if he spent all his time in plaid button-ups and khakis like Steve. And while right now the jeans dug painfully against his still swollen cock, making the large appendage even more evident through the stiff fabric, a man had to change with the times at some point, didn’t he? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evelyn watched the door, focusing on her breathing. He'd be back. She wasn't sure where exactly he was, but she knew... he'd be back. Her stomach rumbled lightly. She was surprisingly hungry. And the chicken parmesan that sat atop the bed of pasta surrounded by steaming marinara inside the takeout boxes did nothing to quiet her appetite. 

If he didn't show up soon, manners be damned. That food wouldn't keep forever. It would only be more rude of her to let it go to waste, wouldn't it? With that thought and a sudden burst of determination, Evelyn stood up quickly from the small couch. Her fingers had just closed on the lid of one of the containers when the door to the room slid open smoothly. 

The dark-haired man walked calmly through the doorway, his eyes locking on her instantly, eyebrow cocked archiely over his icy blue orbs. “Hungry”, he asked with a smirk. 

Evie fixed dark eyes on him, her annoyance evident. “I thought you said you would be waiting”, she said quietly, her hands still poised uncertainly over the takeout boxes. 

Bucky’s smile widened, his eyes crinkling at the corners slightly. “Were you disappointed”, he quipped back at her, crossing the plush carpeting with the sure swagger of a man filled with cool confidence. 

Her brow drew down in a scowl as she pursed her lips, refusing to participate in the strange banter the man had engaged her in. 

Bucky chuckled, deep and low. He pointed a finger at the chair of the dinette table. “Sit”, he commanded. Evie obeyed instantly. She wasn’t sure why, but something in his voice made her...want to obey him. 

“Good girl”, he said as he stood over her, placing the takeout container in front of her along with a bottle of water he pulled from a bag she had somehow failed to notice at first hanging from his other hand, his normal human hand. 

Evie squirmed slightly at the strange endearment. She felt like a dog at obedience school in front of its master. As that word flashed through her brain, explicitly sexual images played like a cinema reel behind her eyes. A woman, from some porn she had watched before, tied up, as a man spanked her with a leather strap.

Heat worked its way across her chest and up her neck. She dug her feet into the carpet, curling her toes into the plushness. What was wrong with her? Goosebumps prickled across the skin of her body, her nipples going taunt as she let a shudder pass over her. 

Bucky watched her closely, his lips curled up just at the corners as if he held the secret answer to her current and strange response. “You alright there, Doll”, he cooed down at her, his voice like molten honey. 

She was acutely aware of his scent. Of the physical nearness of him as he stood over her still. The heat radiating off of him felt like hot coals against her skin. Her vision was cloudy, like she was looking at everything through a strange haze. Her eyes looked down in confusion at her straining nipples, her brow furrowed. She looked over to her right, her big brown eyes coming face to face with the man’s prominent bulge encased in dark denim. 

A gasp escaped her throat as her eyes shot up to his face, her cheeks burning red. “I… I”, she stammered, her head spinning and her vision swimming with floating gray squiggles. Evie placed a hand to her temple, a pulse point there throbbing erratically. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She clawed at the neckline of the dress she wore, the buttons popping open as she tried to cool down, to catch a decent breath. 

Bucky’s icy eyes narrowed, his smirk leaving his chiseled face. A deep scowl replacing it. “Evelyn”, he said sternly. The woman just kept pawing at her dress, ignoring him as she snatched the belt off and threw it to the floor. 

“Fire”, she gasped, her eyes still confused and full of tears. “I feel like I am on fire.” Her wail pierced the room. “He...help me”, she cried, “Please help me!” 

His brain scrambled for a moment before the cool, collected soldier within him took over. “The supplements”, he swore under his breath. He picked his doll up, her sweat soaking through her dress as she mewled in his arms. She squirmed, rubbing her body against him, sniffing deeply the skin at his neck. 

“You smell so good”, she moaned. “Why do you smell so good?”

Bucky shushed her gently, kicking open the door to the bathroom with the toe of his shoe. He set his girl on the side of the tub for a moment, reaching over to turn the faucets on. 

Standing her up, metal hand tight around her waist, he undressed her quickly, ripping the pale pink lace underneath into shreds. If his doll wasn’t in such agony, the sight of the ripped lingerie, of his girl’s sweet body barred to him would have sent him into his own frenzy. But, right now all he could think of was helping his doll. 

He picked her naked, shivering body and placed it into the tepid water. She let out a low hiss, throwing her head back for a moment before fixing him with her eyes, torment filling their dark depths. 

He knew the water would only do so much to help his little doll. He watched her rapid breathing and the sweat that still dotted her forehead. 

“Shhhh”, he murmured against her hair as he knelt by the tub and reached his hand into the bath. His fingers ghosted over her bare chest, her body jerking upwards as her mewls echoed off the white tiles. “It’s okay, Doll. I’ve got you. I’ll fix this. I’ll make you feel good baby. So much better.”

When his hands reached the apex of her legs, she opened herself up to him wantonly. Her eyes full of the haze before she closed them and leaned her head back. It took all of his own self control to focus solely on her. He felt the soft triangle of dark curls and slipped his fingers lower. 

As if a jolt of electric current shot through her, Evie’s body lurched upward. His fingers played at her sensitive bud, his metal arm reaching over to hold her body down in the water. “I’ll make you feel so, so good”, he breathed, kissing her temple. He kept the pressure on her clit steady with his thumb before he moved two digits to her entrance, circling it teasingly. 

Her sigh urged him forward, her eyes tightly closed and the beads of perspiration still heavy on her brow. Her pink pout parted slightly, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. With a sudden swiftness, he slipped his fingers inside of her slick warmth. His doll let out a cry of surprise followed by a low moan. “Yes”, she hissed, her hips bucking up to meet the thrusts of his fingers. 

“That’s it, baby”, he whispered. “Move with me.” 

Evie moaned again. “More”, she growled, causing his trademark smirk to grace his face once more at her enthusiasm. Bucky moved a third finger into her. She was so tight, even around just his fingers. His thumb continued to rub circles on her clit as he pumped into her, the water of the tub sloshing around them and onto the white tiles of the floor. 

His dark shirt and jeans were soaked, but he didn’t care. He knew she was close. He could feel her walls clenching and unclenching around his fingers. She needed this, needed the release. That was the only way the supplements could properly work, the only way they would keep her body from going into a feral-like heat. 

He leaned suddenly over the tub, catching her mouth with his, bruising her lips with a crushing and plundering kiss. At the same time he curled his index finger inside of her, and that was it. Her body convulsed under him in the water, hips bucking upwards wildly. His mouth swallowed her screams of pleasure as his tongue lapped at her warm recesses. 

She breathed a deep sigh into him, before collapsing against the cold porcelain of the tub, exhaustion clear on her face. Her walls continued spasming around him while he lazily circled her clit. He smiled against her lips. “Better now”, he asked, breath warm against her skin. 

Evie’s head lolled to the side, laying down on the rim of the tub. Her eyes fluttered between open and closed. “Mmhm”, she murmured. 

Bucky smiled that crooked grin of his down at her. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty”, he said, putting his arms under hers and lifting her out of the now cold water. 

“You’ll get all wet”, she slurred with drowsiness as he carried her bridal style out of the bathroom. 

“I’ll live”, he said dryly, grabbing a towel from the rack and the silk robe hanging by the door on his way out. 

He sat her down upon the plush carpeting of the bedroom next to the bed, his hands rubbing over her damp body vigorously with the thick cotton of the towel. She groaned as she tried to sit on the bed, to crawl under the warm, inviting covers.

“I know you’re tired, Doll”, his words soothingly gentle and soft. “But I have to get you dried off and dressed first, and then it's all yours”, he said as he motioned at the bed behind them. With deft hands, he spun her around and finished toweling her backside and down her legs. He pushed her arms into the robe, knotting the belt at her waist. 

“There we go”, he shushed, reaching behind her to yank the covers back. 

Evie fell into the pillowy luxury with a sigh, her eyes closing peacefully. Bucky watched her for a moment, before bending down to gather the discarded towel. 

“Don’t leave me”, she whispered, her voice barely audible. 

His vision shot up to her face, her eyes were cracked open just an inch and she held out her hand to him. He shook his head with a small smile. “I’m all wet, remember”, he said. 

“So, take ‘em off.”

Her words were still hardly above a whisper, but the little taunt they held gave him pause, his eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring slightly. The supplements were certainly loosening his little doll up. 

His tongue rolled around in his cheek and across the inside of his bottom lip. He locked eyes with her as his hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off in one swift movement. He tugged at his belt, sliding it through the loops of his jeans before those too joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. 

Her big brown eyes widened for a moment as she took in his nearly naked form and the tight black boxers that were left. He kept his intense gaze fixed on her, his fingertips at the tops of his briefs. He heard her sharp intake of air, as if she was suddenly rethinking this whole sleeping arrangement. He chuckled darkly, before bending down to pick up the damp clothes and towel and toss them in the hamper at the edge of the room. 

A small and shy smile formed on her lips as she dropped her hand and scooted over to the other side of the bed, making room for him. Bucky groaned inwardly to himself. It would take every ounce of his self control to hold himself in check. Hopefully, she’d fall asleep soon and he could creep out of the room without her knowledge. 

As he slipped between the coolness of the sheets, he instantly felt the heat that still radiated off her body. She held herself completely still as he climbed into the bed, but as soon as he stilled she flipped her body over and snuggled close to his bare chest. Her face buried into the hard muscles of his torso. She let out a breathy sigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tangled her legs up with his. 

His body stiffened, even with the robe her soft curves melded with the sharp angles of his body in a twist of limbs and flesh. One of her hands left his waist to curl around his forearm, the forearm of his metal arm.

“What is this thing”, she murmured against him, her soft breath tickling his skin as her fingers lightly traced the shiny vibranium. “How did you get it? Did it hurt?” 

Bucky drew in a sharp breath, an irrational anger beginning to burn in him. He didn’t want to talk about his arm, about his days as a Soviet tool. “Would you just go to sleep, Evelyn”, he growled at her. 

He felt the change in her mood as soon as the words left his lips. Her body recoiled slightly in on itself. She was unsure of what to do, so she lay there for a few moments more. He felt a sudden splash of wetness on his chest before she turned sharply away. The sheets rustled as she moved her body as far away from him as she could on the other edge of the bed, pulling the bedding up around her body tightly. 

As quiet as she tried to be, he could still hear her faint intakes of breath as she cried beside him, perks of the super soldier serum that ran through his veins. His heart dropped. He had already made such a mess of her first day here. 

“Doll”, he began softly. 

“Don’t”, she replied with a small hiccup. The woman turned over quickly, her eyes full of tears. With a tired sigh, “Just leave.” She raised her hand and pointed at the door. 

Bucky closed his eyes for a moment, licking his bottom lip. He opened his icy depths, fixing his gaze on the shaking brunette in front of him. “No”, he said simply, reaching out to pull her back to his chest, her warmth like a blanket of comfort washing over him. She fought against his strength, but it was like a tiny kitten taking on a lion. But that didn’t mean his tiny kitten didn’t still carry sharp claws. 

Her fingers scratched and clawed at his skin, as she struggled in his arms. “Let go of me”, she said angrily. 

He just pulled her into him tighter. “Stop it would you”, he finally said, turning her around sharply so her back was snug against his torso. He grabbed her wrists and crossed them over her chest, holding them down. “I’m sorry, ok?! I’m sorry. I don’t like talking about my… arm.”

His voice was close to her ear as his head was tucked into the hollow of her shoulder. Evelyn suddenly stopped her fighting, her body going lax in his arms. “That’s all you had to say, you know”, she whispered, turning her body around on her own and snuggling back into his chest. 

Bucky could feel her breathing begin to even back out, could hear her pulse returning to normal. He blinked several times, slightly confused. Was it really that simple? “You’re not... “, his voice faltered for a second, “you’re not mad at me?”

She chuckled against him. “Oh no, I’m still mad at you. You kidnapped me, remember? But I’m calling a truce for tonight. Just hold me closer, would you? I’m sleepy.”

He felt her nuzzle against him. Reminding him once again of a kitten. While the way she lay against him excited and thrilled him, her words broke his heart. She looked at him as just her kidnapper. Of course she did! This, all this tonight, was just a side effect of the pills he’d given her. Tomorrow morning, she’d wake up and those altruistic feelings she was feeling towards him right now would disappear. But he’d worry about that in the morning he supposed. For tonight, well he would just enjoy the feeling of her arms around him. 


	4. About Last Night

[nezumui](https://soundcloud.com/goldensopia) · [Michael Schulte - Falling Apart](https://soundcloud.com/goldensopia/michael-schulte-falling-apart)

Chapter 4

Evie woke up acutely aware of three things. One, the strange metallic taste that filled her mouth. Two, the persistent and strong growling of her empty stomach. And lastly, her barely clothed form that was tangled up precariously with the warm body beneath her. Her fingers felt the hard expanse of muscles first, before she dared to peek up at the still slumbering face of the man she lay atop of.

His dark lashes lay against his scruffy cheeks as he snored softly. He looked so innocent; a strange thought that popped into her mind as she watched him. But why was he here? And why was she half-naked in bed with him?

She closed her eyes, trying to recall the night before. Flashes of images danced behind her closed orbs, but each seemed as dissonant as the next. Her body burning with an insatiable fire, water splashing in the bathtub, moans of pleasure, curious questions and angry non-answers.

She groaned quietly. Oh god, had she had sex with this man? The idea was insane! She would never do something like that, to a man she didn’t even know much less the same man that had kidnapped her and now held her as some sort of sick play thing for his own twisted delusions. She gasped suddenly, jerking up from the man and scrambling away from him.

In her haste to move off the bed, she had woken the sleeping soldier beneath her. Bucky sat up quickly, grabbing a gun from under his pillow in a split second and pointing it forward. The woman let out a small scream at the sight of the matte black metal. Her wide, brown eyes shot to his face.

“Wha--- hat”, she stammered. “Where did that come from?” Her voice was thin and shrill, even to her own ears. But guns, they terrified her. She wished they didn’t, wished she was as comfortable with them as her Grandmother had been back in Georgia, pulling out a shotgun filled with bird shot on many occasions, aiming to scare the wild coyotes that tried to sneak into her chicken coops late at night. But Evie had been deathly afraid of them as a child, and was just as much afraid of them now as an adult.

Bucky let out a sigh, putting the firearm down on the bedside table and scrubbing his face with his normal hand. His crystal blue eyes came up to look at her, sheet drawn tightly around her body as she stood across the room. A deep scowl marred his handsome face, making his dark features seem even darker somehow. 

He narrowed his gaze, his shadowed jaw ticking angrily. He just looked at her, saying nothing. It unnerved her, almost as much if not more than the gun he had pulled out of seemingly thin air just moments earlier. 

Say something, she screamed silently in her head. Yet, the man only kept watching her. Like a silent predator watching its naïve prey. Anger bubbled up inside her, hot and rising vilely to the top. She would not be just prey. 

“Did you roofie me”, she said out loud, finally breaking the silence. 

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. “What”, he sputtered in disbelief. Evie just fixed him with her own angry gaze, setting her hands on her hips. “You heard me”, she said lethally. “Those pills you gave me yesterday. What were they?”

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he ran his hand over his face once more, this time stopping to tug nervously at his full bottom lip. He shook his head, pushing himself from the bed. “They’re supplements”, he said simply, rummaging under his pillow and pulling out a sleek, black cell phone. Tucking the phone under his arm, he grabbed his gun off the table and slipped it into the back of the waistband of his boxers. 

She let out a snort of disbelief. “Supplements”, she parroted back. When he said nothing, she threw her hands up angrily. “You know good and goddamn well those weren’t just supplements”, she practically snarled at him. She crossed the room to stand before him as he tapped out something on his phone. “Did you rape me”, she asked pointedly. 

Bucky looked up from the keypad. This time it was his time to snarl. “Rape you”, he growled, his body moving forward, causing the woman to move instinctually backwards. Her back bumped into the wall, stopping her retreat but not the man’s pursuit as he loomed over her. 

“Is that what you think I am? Some sort of sick pervert?” His voice was so still, so quiet that it scared her. She felt like she was in the middle of some sort of interrogation, the man was so precise in his words, in his emotions. It was almost machine-like. 

Yes, she screamed inside her mind, her internal voice angrily shrieking. The fact I am here. That closet full of frilly lingerie. You and your so-called ‘supplements’. But as much as she wanted to yell those words at him, she couldn’t. Just tell him what he wants to hear. Just keep telling him what he wants to hear, Evie! 

She shook her head, a tiny gesture that was barely perceptible. She felt her eyes filling with tears. She looked down from him quickly, she could not continue staring into those icy depths. She was certain he could read her very thoughts. “No”, she whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

Bucky took a step back, looking down at the form of his little doll, shrunken inward on herself, voice small and filled with fear. “I didn’t rape you, Evelyn. I know you don’t understand all this”, he said gesturing around them, “And god knows, I know you don’t trust me. But it’s my sincere hope that you will someday”. 

He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He watched a tear slip past her eye and roll silently down her cheek. She looked up at him. “What happened last night? Can you... “, she paused for a second, drawing in a steadying breath. “Can you at least tell me that? I can’t seem to remember anything clearly...", her voice trailed off. 

He sighed, nodding his head slowly. “I helped you out last night. That's it. But we didn’t have sex, Doll.” 

Evie let out a pent-up breath she wasn’t even aware she was holding. She knew something had happened he wasn't quite telling her, but for whatever strange reason, she believed this man when he told her that what ever _had_ happened, it hadn’t ended in their having sex. 

As he looked at her with those intense eyes of his, icy blue depths like the frozen waters of Alaska that melded into the dark oblivion of his pupils, the need to reach out and touch his scruffy cheek overcame her. She wasn’t even sure why, of what spurred her on. She knew what he was. She knew she shouldn’t trust him. But, the urge to want to trust this beautiful man was so strong within her. “What are the pills”, she whispered, her hand moving upwards to caress his face gently, holding it in against the palm of her hand. 

Bucky’s teeth grazed his bottom lip. She could tell he contemplated her question. At least he hadn’t totally dismissed it again, not yet. “Just tell me”, she cried softly. “Why can’t you just tell me?”

She moved to pull her hand back, trying to turn herself from him. But his firm grip on her wrist stopped her. He pushed his cheek back into her hand, closing his eyes as he rubbed her palm with the stubble on his jaw. “They are really supplements”, he said softly, his eyes still closed as he nuzzled her hand. 

Evie let out a frustrated sigh, but caught herself as he continued to speak. “Just nothing of which you are used to.” He opened his eyes again, pulling her hand down to his lips, kissing her fingertips gently. Her breath caught in her throat, it felt like pure electricity where his lips had pressed against her skin. How could this man, this gorgeous man with his gorgeous face and his gorgeous eyes have kidnapped her? How could this man, the one with the dangerous metal arm and with the glock tucked in the back of his waistband be the same as the one who nestled against her hand like a kitten searching for the warmth of its mother? 

“They were given to me by Steve. He told me that they would help you… adjust to this place. Adjust to", his voice broke, his eyes opening to lock one again on her with that strong intensity of his. "Adjust to what", Evie urged him on. Bucky looked away, focusing on a spot on the wall just above and to the left of her head, as if for once, he couldn't quite look her in the eye at that moment. 

"To...me", he finally choked out. "Adjust to me, to the idea of us. Loosen you up a bit.” 

Evelyn dropped her hand, her fingers feeling as if they were scalded. His revelation, it shouldn't have surprised her, it shouldn't have confused her so, but it did. She looked at him with a mixture of sadness and rage. “I don’t understand”, she fumbled. “Are you trying to tell me that you have me on some type of---of female viagra?” 

This time it was Bucky’s turn to look confused. “I’m not sure what that is”, he said slowly. “But the pills are something Steve got from a geneticist who used to work under S.H.I.E.L.D.” He sighed again. “Look, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to start with them. But I can’t just up and stop them now. The havoc they would wreak on your hormones alone…” His voice trailed off as he dropped her hand. 

Evie put her hand up to her temple, a throbbing pulse that radiated down into her jaw had started beneath the skin. “Do you mean to tell me, you have me already hooked on something and you have no idea exactly what it is?” She tried to control her voice, but was finding it hard to keep the panic from her tone. 

He pursed his lips together, his eyes narrowing. “It’s safe. I would never give you anything that wasn’t.” 

Uh-oh, her inner voice said. Red warning lights flashing in her mind. ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! Just tell him what he wants to hear, say what you must. Hell, don’t say anything at all but by god please don’t poke this sleeping bear. She ignored all her inner warnings and snorted, rolling her eyes heavenward. “You don’t even know what _it_ is”, she bit out at him. 

Bucky grabbed her chin roughly, locking his cold, angry depths with her warm brown ones. “I trust Steve”, he said lethally. 

Evie’s eyes filled with angry tears. “Fuck Steve. And Fuck you too.” Her voice was barely above a whisper but the force behind the words caused the super soldier to suck in his breath harshly. “You’ll watch your mouth around here, or so help me god you’ll wish you had. I am in no mood for these games with you.” He let go of her face, his palm slamming down flat against the wall behind her, the plaster cracking threateningly. 

His body towered over her. “I am really trying here with you, Doll. But, this whole bratty thing you’ve got going on this morning... “ His voice trailed off as he looked down at her cowering form and her wild eyes. Tears streamed silently but freely down her face. Bucky cursed, pushing himself away from her, threading a heavy hand through his thick, dark hair. He brought a hand up, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed in displeasure. “Why can’t you just trust me?”, he said softly, almost under his breath. 

She let out a harsh sob. “I am your prisoner”, she screamed. “You kidnapped me, what have you done to make me trust you?”

He clenched his fists, hard balls held at the sides of his body. “This was a mistake”, was all he said quietly before crossing the room and pressing the keypad against the wall. The locks in the heavy door whirred and clinked loudly. Evelyn watched him warily, moving forward from the wall as soon as she saw him reach for the handle of the door. 

“What was a mistake”, she asked, her voice tinged with fear. He made no reply, only ignoring her. She dared to come closer, reaching out a trembling hand to him. “What was a mistake”, she repeated.

Bucky turned to look at her, it was sadness that colored his eyes now, not anger. "I thought you'd learn. I believed you would...", his voice just trailed off. He shook his head once in disappointment before going out the door and closing it solidly behind him. 

Evie rushed forward, trying to stop him and the door before the locks whizzed back in place. “No, no, no, no”, she wailed, her fists coming in contact with the door. She banged on the metal, crying after the man. “What was a mistake?!” She threw her body against it, sliding to the floor in a heap. 

Bucky watched her from his phone, his heart twisting. He knew many thought he was a heartless monster, simply a lethal killing machine. But, before all those years as the Winter Soldier, he had been something else, something better. He missed the little punk from Brooklyn. He wanted him back. After all this time, he deserved to feel like himself in his own skin again. He deserved a good woman to warm his bed and share his life. He thought this would work. He'd believed Steve when he told him it was okay to take what he wanted. So, why did it feel so wrong? Why was it all so wrong?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It isn’t working”, Bucky sighed before taking a long swig of black coffee and leaning back in one of the stainless steel bar stools that surrounded the vast granite island in the kitchen at the Avengers compound.

Steve stood across from the man, his back to him as he flipped eggs in a pan. It was still early, most of the team members were either still in their rooms sleeping or working out in one of the many gyms the facility housed. 

“What do you mean it's not working”, he said, finally turning around as he waved the spatula in the air with a frown on his face. 

The dark haired Avenger shrugged his shoulders, slumping down further on the stool. “I don’t know, Steve. It just isn't working. It doesn't feel right. And I don't know how to make it right.”

Captain America turned back to the stove, turning off the gas burner and sliding the fried eggs onto a plate. He sat the plate down on the counter, motioning at them with a nod of his head. “Want some breakfast, Buck”, he asked, reaching for the coffee pot to refill his own cup. 

Bucky shook his head. “I can’t stay long. I need to get back and make sure Evelyn eats. We… kind of skipped dinner last night”, he said as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

A wide, brilliantly white smile erupted suddenly on the blonde’s face. “Sounds like things are going perfectly well then. What did I tell ya ‘bout those supplements!” His eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively. 

“My god. Come on, geez Steve”, Bucky said with a grimace. “It… wasn’t exactly like that. Besides, it's those supplements that are half the problem to begin with. Among other things...”, he finished under his breath. 

The stupid grin on Steve’s face fell away, his fair features going tense. “What are you talking about, Bucky?”

The Winter Soldier closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them and fixing his lifelong friend with a tormented look. “I should have never just taken her Steve. She doesn’t trust me, doesn’t trust those damned pills, not that I can blame her when they have her acting like a sex-crazed cat in heat.” He took another shuddering breath, “She’s scared of me”, he said with a vulnerable sadness that he only allowed his old friend from Brooklyn to see. 

Steve nodded his head slowly. “That’s always one of the risks you run when you go down this path. Trust me buddy, I know it all too well.” He clapped a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s still early though. Don't get so discouraged, buddy. Cut the supplements down to half, it’ll help with her not becoming … well you know, too fast. Crush them up and put them in her food if she refuses to take them. Just don’t cut them out cold turkey. Dr. Ghard was adamant about that. Bucky, you’ve got to show her who is the Alpha. There’s no harm in… taking what you want here, you know.” 

Bucky looked up at his friend, "I’m not going there, Steve. I won’t take her without her wanting me too first”. 

“You can try taking it slowly I guess… have her begging for it by the end of it all”, the golden man said slowly, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes as he thought about it. 

Bucky’s face suddenly lit up, his expression changing from depression to determination almost instantly. “You’re right. Steve, my god, you’re absolutely right!”

He drained the last dregs of his coffee, before jumping up from the stool and grabbing his leather jacket. “I just need more time. I need to get to know her, and I mean really know her. Show her she can get to know me back. Gain her trust. Be patient and take it slowly.” 

Captain America cocked a brow over one brilliant blue eye, watching his friend over the rim of his mug. “Well that’s not exactly…”, he started but the Winter Soldier was already out the door. He sighed aloud, stabbing at a piece of egg and popping it into his mouth. He hoped for Bucky’s sake this all worked out. He knew how… tiresome constantly trying with what you had hoped would be the one could be. How much that heartbreak could hurt. 

And of the two of them, Bucky was still so fragile. Many didn’t know it, didn’t see it. He was always so cool, so self-possessed. Steve was the one who rode his emotions out in situations. Bucky kept it all tapped down. But it was just that, all those repressed memories, all those years of torture and being used as a pawn by HYDRA, that made Bucky so broken in so many ways.

Steve had had the luxury of spending all those years frozen in time, not Bucky. He had been awoken and put back under, only to be awoken again, brainwashed, and sent back into the field. Over and over and over HYDRA had used him. Used him until there was hardly anything left of the man within the assassin. 

Steve had been used to things just not working out when it came to women. Not Buck. He had been the Casanova between the two of them. And that man was the one who was still clinging to the very thin ropes of himself. All it could take to fully break him would be for this all to go south with this woman. He wouldn’t let that happen, **couldn’t** let that happen. She had to see how good she had it. He refused to lose his friend, not again. 


	5. Looking

Chapter 5

Evelyn curled in a ball on the floor by the door, the carpet wet from her tears. Tears that had kept coming until finally, there was nothing left to give. Her stomach gnawed viciously at itself, reminding her constantly of how she had not eaten since her late breakfast her first morning here. 

It was the locks clicking that she heard first, followed by the soft footsteps of the dark haired man. He was moving around the room, carrying in multiple items. But she didn’t even look up, instead choosing to lay in her tightly wound ball against the floor.

“Come on now, Doll”, he murmured, his hands strong but gentle as he picked her body up, cradling her to his firm chest. He crossed the room and settled her onto the couch, grabbing a throw off the end of the bed and wrapping it around her shoulders. “Are you hungry”, he said softly. Evie didn’t even look up at him, her eyes downcast to her hands folded in her lap.

He didn’t say anything to her apparent ignoring of him, just pulled a tray table up to her. A steaming bowl of tomato soup sat atop, a grilled cheese on a plate nearby with an apple and a bottle of water rounding out the meal. “I know it’s not much but I figured we could have an early supper this evening. Any requests?” 

Again, Evie didn’t say anything. He watched her expectantly for a moment before shrugging it off. “I was thinking maybe steaks. How does that sound, hm?” He didn’t wait for a response this time, sitting down beside her and pulling up his own tray of food. His hand closed around a small black remote, clicking a button before the room was filled with the opening fanfare of a classic movie. 

Her eyes shot up then, taking in the large, flat-screen television perched on the coffee table across from them. “You got a tv”, she asked incredulously. 

Bucky smiled at her. “I don’t have cable or anything like that hooked-up. But I’ve got a bunch of movies and shows loaded onto it. If there is anything you’d specifically like, just name it and I’ll try to get it for you.” 

Evie looked away from the Abbott and Costello movie and into his eyes. They were so full of sincerity. “Books”, she said finally. “I’d like some books. And music.” 

He nodded his head, dipping his spoon into the soup and bringing it to his lips. “Books and music, got it. Just make me a list of what you’d like me to pick up for you”, he said after he’d swallowed the first spoonful. “You should eat your food, before it gets cold.” He motioned at her tray with his spoon before going back to his own meal, eyes turning away from her to fixate on the movie before them. 

Every so often he’d let out a short little chuckle at the comedic pair on the screen, his eyes never leaving the film. He didn’t say any more to her, just ate in relative silence. She felt her body relax slightly. The food, while simple, smelled absolutely heavenly. Her empty stomach rumbled loudly. 

Picking up her spoon, she placed it in the creamy, orangey-red liquid before putting it up to her mouth. The warm fluid flowed past her lips, slipping down her throat and coating it in its warm richness. A small moan escaped her lips involuntarily. She felt his eyes slide over to her for just a moment, a faint smile on his face before he went back to his own food. 

The two of them sat there in some sort of strange sense of companionship, sipping their soup and eating the grilled cheese on its crusty, golden bread. When they finished, Bucky gathered the dishes up in a large basket to take back upstairs. 

“Mind if I stay down here with you, watch the rest of the movie”, he asked her, his voice soft and even. 

Evie looked away from the film, in all of its tones of black and white and gray, and nodded her head slowly but didn’t say anything. Bucky gave her a half smile and sat back down on the couch, throwing his arm over the back of it casually.

Neither said anything, just sitting there in silence other than the occasional laugh here and there. They were almost to the end when a sharp, shrill alarm sounded around the room. Evie let out a startled yelp before jumping to her feet, hands covering her ears over the blaring noise. “What is that”, she yelled. 

Bucky swore loudly, rising from the couch swiftly and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen before swearing again. “Look Doll”, he said, still looking at his phone and tapping out a message furiously, the alarms stopping their blare. “There’s something that needs my immediate attention. I’m afraid we’ll have to finish our movie some other time. Rain-check on that steak dinner too.” 

Her brows furrowed down on her face, her eyes squinting in concern. “Immediate attention”, she repeated back, following behind him, close on his heels as he walked towards the white built-in cabinets that stood against one wall. He knelt down, sliding open doors and multiple drawers. He rummaged around for a moment, muttering to himself. Evie peaked around his shoulder, her eyes widening a bit at the shelf-stable packaged food inside. She hadn’t made much of an effort to look inside any of the furniture in the room, assuming they were just empty shells there for looks only. 

“Wha---hatt is going on”, she stammered, reaching out to grab at his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

Bucky smiled sadly down at her. “Duty calls, Doll. The world needs saving.” 

Evie took a surprised step back, but kept her hand wrapped around his heavily muscled arm. “Is that… is that what you do? You go out and---and--- save the world? You and Steve? You and the Avengers?” 

His lips narrowed tightly as a grim look settled on his face. “Yeah, Doll. That’s pretty much it.”

“Why? Why do you do it? Why do you have to go?” Her voice was small and scared. 

Bucky blinked in confusion for a second at her questions before sighing deeply. “Because I can help. Because I have special gifts, Evelyn. And because, I’ve done things in my past… terrible things that I was… forced to do… that I need to make up for…”, his voice trailed off. 

He locked his cool eyes on her, holding her gaze. “I’m trying to be the good guy here. To fix all the years I was used as… something... else. I know you don’t understand it. Maybe one day… I’ll tell you all about it. But right now, right now Doll, I have to go. And I don’t know exactly when I will be back, but it shouldn’t be longer than a day or two. There’s food and water in the cabinets. And”, he placed a hand on a silver handle of what looked like any other cabinet there in the built-in and lifted, revealing a hidden microwave and coffee pot on a shelf. 

“Everything you need is here. I know it's not fresh or homemade, but I promise you won’t starve. I made sure there was enough in there just in case of situations like this.” 

She felt the fear clawing inside of her. What if something happened to him? What if he never came back? What if she was stuck down here… forever? 

He started for the door. “Wait”, she called out. “What if---”, her words faltered. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, tears that he mistook for concern instead of her outright fear. 

Bucky kissed her cheek softly. “It’s alright, Doll. I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

Evie grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Make sure you do... “, she realized she didn't even know this man’s name. She looked up at him, “Wait... I don’t know your name”. 

He grinned down at her, that cocky sureness of his returning. “James Buchanan Barnes… or Bucky, for short.” 

“James Buchanan Barnes”, she rolled the word around on her tongue. “ That’s quite a mouthful”, she said teasingly. “James Buchanan Barnes... Bucky...hmm”, she repeated the name again. “James... can I... can I call you James?" She felt suddenly shy. 

Bucky nodded his head. "My Ma used to call me James though, you know. I can still hear her voice screeching it down at me from our 3rd-floor apartment window. _James, you better not be fighting. James, take that Steve kid from Apartment 3A with you to play ball. James, go run to the market and get me a pound of roast beef would ya?_ " He laughed to himself as he raised his voice to a that of a thick-Brooklyn accented woman. "God, how I miss that woman. She was the best. A real spitfire when she wanted to be, you know what I mean? And could cook one helluva chocolate cake on birthdays and holidays." He raised his fingers to his lips, kissing them as he closed his eyes in remembrance. 

She felt herself softening, watching this man while he reminisced on his mother, long-dead like most everyone else from his past. "Your mother had good taste. It's a good name, a solid name", she said with a gentle smile. Placing a hand on his forearm. "Come back to me, James".

The Winter Soldier’s smile grew even bigger, before he leaned down and planted a deep kiss on her surprised and open mouth. “Count on it, Doll.”

And with that he was out of the door, leaving the woman behind. Her fear was still as real and raw and palpable as before. But, she had meant it though. He had to come back. If he didn’t… the idea of being stuck in this silent and luxurious tomb made her shiver involuntarily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time moved at a snail’s pace. Evie wandered around the room that first night, looking through the cabinets and drawers of every piece of furniture. She opened the built-ins, attempting to organize the food there but finding that everything was already impeccably organized. 

So, she’d fixed herself a meal of packaged noodles and curled up on the sofa under a blanket to watch tv. The black and white movie she picked out was a romantic comedy, sweet but with that classic snappy dialogue that she loved in older movies. As she slurped her noodles, she leaned further into the softness of the couch cushions, her eyes growing steadily heavy with every beat on screen. She awoke hours later with a start, a noodle stuck to her chin and the tv still on playing a show from the 90s, it's laugh track jarring. Her neck ached from the angle at which she had fallen asleep, protesting at being moved as she struggled up from the couch with little if any grace. 

Stretching her limbs, she looked towards the fake window. ‘Sunlight’ was streaming through the slats of the shutters, and the clock by the bed read 2pm. She’d slept for over 14 hours, and yet her mind and body still felt so sluggishly tired. What she would give for the chance to breathe in some fresh air, to take a stroll in the crispness of the fall outside. She groaned, rubbing a hand over her face before walking to the mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. She took a long swig of the cool liquid, letting it pass over her dry lips and down her parched throat before heading to the bathroom. No fresh air and no stretching her legs… she guessed a hot bath would just have to suffice instead.

She set the bottle on the counter and pulled off the silk robe she still wore. Sitting on the wooden surround of the tub, she leaned over to turn the faucet on, watching the steam rise as she poured in some scented bath salts that sat in a glass jar near the rim. Slipping into the hot water, Evie let out a hiss somewhere between pain and pleasure. The water was almost to the point of blistering, her skin turning a bright red almost as soon as she entered the bath. But it felt good. Felt nice to actually feel something, to focus on anything but the emptiness of her surroundings. 

As her body adjusted to the temperature, she let out a sigh and leaned back, her head resting on the ledge. There was another faux window at the foot of the tub, frosted to look like wet and distorted glass. Even though she knew it wasn’t real, she enjoyed the fake rays of light that filtered through just like actual sun would. 

Her mind drifted to Bucky, to the last time she had been in this very tub, with him knelt by its side. It was a memory that she could only see through a hazy filter at best. But what echoes she could recall, made her cheeks burn red with heat. He had said that he had ‘helped her out’, and the ghosts of memories of just how he had done that both shocked and excited her at the same time. She felt her heart speed up slightly, her breathing hitch in her throat. 

As she sunk down further into the tub, her fingers ghosted over her chest, kneading the soft flesh before closing over one pebbled nipple and pinching upwards. She let out a soft moan, her hands turning rougher as she manipulated her breasts. Water gently lapped at her skin, still shockingly hot as it burned across her already heated flesh. With a sudden swiftness, she moved her free hand down her stomach and closer to the apex between her legs. 

Her merely hot skin felt suddenly on fire as she rolled the skin around on her chest with one hand and softly fingered at her curls below with the other. She pressed her fingers to her clit, rubbing it in slow circles at first before increasing the pressure and tempo. An image of the dark haired man, low over the tub whispering dirty words against her temple as he slipped his own digits into her tight wetness caused a shudder to pass over her. 

She felt the tingles in her extremities first, the warmth that began from the tips of her toes and radiated upwards. Her hips craned forward on their own accord, straining to feel more of the friction from her own fingers. With a sudden cry, she felt the explosion make its way through her whole body. Evie thrashed about in the tub, feet pressed hard against the cold porcelain, toes curling from the ecstasy as she rode out her high. 

She sunk down in the tub with a shudder, head laid back against the tile, staring up at the flat, white ceiling above as the water lapped just below her nose. Her heart still pounded in her chest, her breathing still slightly ragged as the stars began to dissipate around her. She closed her eyes for a moment, a deep sigh passing her lips before she scooted back up and reached for the bar of soap in the recessed dish in the wall. 

A strange sensation filled the woman as she rubbed the soap between her hands, working up a good lather. The sensation of eyes on her, of being watched. She strained to listen, her ears filled with nothing but overwhelmingly heavy silence. “You’re being silly, Evie. Paranoid much”, she chided to herself softly, voice quiet but strangely loud in the soundless space. She shivered involuntarily, her eyes darting around the bathroom. “Ugh”, she groaned aloud. She splashed herself quickly with the now tepid water, and pulled the stopper up. Water sloshed from her legs as she stood and stepped from the porcelain swiftly, it ran in rivulets down her body to pool on the beehived tile beneath her feet. 

She snatched at her towel, not bothering to dry off properly, instead just wrapping it around her torso haphazardly before marching from the bathroom and into the living space just outside. Her feet left wet prints on the soft, plush carpeting as she stalked across the room towards the tv. As her fingers closed around the remote, she pressed the buttons to turn on the large piece of technological wonder, scrolling until she found a music app preloaded on the device. 

Evie searched her brain, trying to remember her login, knowing full well she had one. She used this same app on a daily basis. Or rather, she had, until she had been hauled off into captivity by a deranged super soldier. ‘Hey, he’s not so bad’, her brain echoed out to her, the woman snorting loudly in the empty room and rolling her eyes heavenward. “Yeah okay crazy”, she voiced back in her mind. 

When she finally figured out the correct combination of her login and password, Evie felt some of the tension leave her body as her eyes drank in the familiar screen with all of her saved playlists of favorite songs. It would feel good to hear music again, to fill this empty space up with something other than the stifling silence. She moved down to a playlist titled ‘Bedroom Bops’, and giggled to herself. While it was true she had a love for all things nostalgic, it didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy more modern tastes as well. 

The sounds of a rather lewd rap song filled the space, the woman turning it so loud that it followed her as she walked back into the bathroom and dropped the towel unceremoniously from around her body. “Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table”, the words of the song making her move seductively slow, her round ass poking high into the air while she bent over to slather her body in lotion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky sat in the back of the Quinjet, the hard seat he occupied tiny under his bulky frame. The black tactical gear he wore only adding to his impressive size, metal arm gleaming bright in stark contrast. Their team was small, only a handful of them as they made their way across the Atlantic at an impossible speed towards the small city inside Romania being held hostage by a sub-cell of a dangerous organization known only as the Ten Rings. Stark had confronted the group on more than one occasion, and as of right now Intel from Fury had them worrying over a combination of forces from the group and H.Y.D.R.A. 

A buzz in his pocket, had the man digging around for his phone, pulling the Stark tech from its confines and opening it in curiosity at the notification. An alert from the advanced system in his home showed a spike in noise level from the basement. Bucky’s eyebrows shot down low as his eyes narrowed to slits, tapping furiously at his screen to pull up the camera feed from the area. 

He was greeted with the sight of his doll grinding her hips provocatively, body naked as she walked around the bathroom, smoothing on lotion, dabbing perfume on her skin, running a comb through her curls. Bucky nearly groaned aloud at the sight, catching himself suddenly, remembering where he was and who was near. With a furtive dart of his steely blue eyes, he glanced at the other Avengers aboard the aircraft. Everyone was wrapped up in their own phones with the exception of Stark, who snored loudly from the cockpit beside Natasha who piloted the plane. 

He reached back into his pocket, pulling out a wireless earbud and replacing his earpiece with the device. Again, he tapped at his screen, watching as it synced with the headphone in his right ear. Sounds of music blasted forth. “Don’t play with a boss, girl take it off. Take it for a real one. You gonna get it all…” 

The super soldier again glanced quickly around him. He could feel himself filling with excitement watching the girl, hearing the music she listened to, words about fucking and taking dick made him grow breathless. Beads of perspiration popped out on his forehead, his pants becoming increasingly tighter in certain areas as he watched. His actual voyeurism at the unsuspecting girl as much of a turn on in that moment as the images and sounds themselves. 

“Hey, look alive back there. You’re up, Manchurian Candidate!” Tony’s voice rang out from the front of the aircraft, reaching Bucky’s unencumbered ear, the soldier rolling his eyes at the moniker and turning off his phone. He tucked it and the earbud back into his pocket, replacing his earpiece and standing from his seat. The back of the jet opened up sending the cold, night wind swirling through the cabin. His dark hair whipped about his face as he pulled the black mask up and attached his high-tech glasses. 

Looking to his left at Tony, crimson and gold suit piecing together around his body from the nano-tech reactor on his chest, Bucky nodded his head once. On his right stood Clint strapping himself into a parachute, Rhodey just behind in his metal War Machine suit. “Alright, on my count. One...”, Tony started to say, only to have the Winter Soldier step forward and off the deck before the Iron Man could finish. 

“Was he wearing a ‘chute”, Stark asked, looking around at the other men incredulously. 

“Nope”, came Hawkeye’s single response, a chuckle chasing the word. 

Tony’s eyes widened before he shook his head, closing the face shield of his helmet. “Crazy Soviet-trained bastard”, he muttered under his breath before also stepping out into the dark, blasters firing up and jetting him forward. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Evie’s music had gone from lewd to just all out freak nasty before the woman got tired of the beats and the loud crude words and switched to a relaxing mix of 1940s jazz melodies. She’d slipped on her undergarments, white with baby blue ribbon trimming the edges this time, and pushed her arms back through the silk robe she’d woken up in. She could faintly make out the dark soldier’s scent, sharply spicy and woodsy, as it clung still to the material. It made her stomach flip, her fingertips tingle slightly. 

She mentally shook herself, pushing off the strange thoughts as she made her way into the closet, leisurely looking over all the clothing this time. She sorted through the lingerie, the silk stockings, the simple yet elegant jewelry in their respective drawers. She tried on a few pieces, hanging some of her favorites together in one section to make it easier to find later. But pretty much everything was exactly her style, fitted to her body as if tailored specifically for her. Everything was so meticulously placed, so meticulously picked out. The idea startled the woman. How long had he been planning all this? 

Glancing at the crystal clock on the shelf in the closet, she sighed to herself. Time was dragging by at an excruciating pace. Her mind drifted. Where was he right now? Where was this threat he had to rush into? Was it here? Was he halfway around the world by now? 

She gasped, what if he wasn’t even on this world anymore? There was a time that she would have scoffed at the idea of life on other planets, other worlds. Real, tangible life. But it wasn’t that long ago a man fell from the sky in the middle of the desert in New Mexico and everything the world thought it knew about lifeforms elsewhere in the cosmos had been blown to shit. 

“Stop it, Evie”, she chided, again shaking herself mentally. Reaching up, she pulled down a brown and red plaid secretary skirt and matching crimson cardigan set. There was a chill in the room, and she wasn’t sure how to change the temperature settings. The woolen skirt and soft cashmere sweater would be a nice compromise. 

Rummaging around in one of the drawers, she pulled out a pair of nude stockings, rolling them up her legs and clipping them with the white garters that hung against the tops of her thighs. As she pulled on her skirt, carefully zipping it at the side, a sudden beep sounded from the main room. 

Evie scrambled to throw on her sweater, slipping her feet into wine colored loafers. She patted a hand over her hair, curls held back from her face with two tortoise shell combs at each side of her head. She glanced at herself once in the mirror, noting her locket missing. “Oh”, she cried, hand flying to her throat. She’d taken it off last night, but where had she put it? She looked around, head whipping back and forth. 

The sound of the door outside opening and closing made the woman groan aloud. Her locket would have to wait. She smoothed her skirt and ran out the closet and bathroom into the room just beyond. Expecting to see her soldier with his dark shoulder length hair and those smoky ice eyes standing there, she stopped short when instead she came face to face with Steve Rogers himself. 

Evie looked at the man warily, edging back towards the bathroom door slowly. “You”, she said, her voice small and quiet in the room. 

The blonde avenger smiled at her, gleaming white perfect teeth that reminded her of a model for a toothpaste advertisement. “Hello Evelyn”, his mouth stretching as it held its smile while speaking. Steve walked further into the room, looking around it hastily before his impossibly blue eyes landed on the remote for the tv. Stepping forward, his large hands clamped on the object in question, pressing buttons until the volume decreased in the room. The soft sounds of “We’ll Meet Again” just audible in the background now. 

“Ah, that’s better”, he said, more to himself than to the girl shrinking still against the bathroom door behind him. Turning around, he grinned at her again. “Now, I think it’s time a proper introduction was in order between the two of us.” 

“What are you doing here”, she asked, her voice full of distrust. She felt the hard knob of the bathroom door pressing into the small of her back.

He opened his mouth to speak, the girl cutting him off first. “Don’t you dare say it’s merely for introductions, I know full well who you are, Captain. And, I’m pretty sure we’re past the point of introductions here”, she voiced, still watching the man with thinly veiled caution. 

Steve let out a chuckle as he folded his arms across his broad chest, the tight fabric of his pale blue button up straining threateningly. “Fair enough”, his voice was light and good-humored. “Well then, I need to speak with you Ms. Garret. It’s of some great importance to, well, both of us.” 

He uncrossed his arms, gesturing to the small couch across the room. “If you wouldn’t mind”, he said, his bright blue eyes fixed on her expectantly. 

Evie stood her ground, back still firmly pressed against the door. She didn’t return his smile. “I’m good here, thanks”, she said quietly, her fists clenched at her sides. 

The blonde soldier looked at her from under a heavy brow, his smile fading away suddenly. His mercurial change in behavior startled the woman. She saw his eyes narrow at her and a tick in his cheek pulse slightly. “I wasn’t really asking, Evelyn.” 

She looked at him with those wary, doe-like eyes of hers, face scrunched up as if trying to hold in tears. “I don’t want to sit down”, she said petulantly, defiance coloring every inch of her features despite her fear. 

Steve let out a heavy sigh. “You are acting like a child”, he said coolly. “And if you insist on acting like a child I will insist on treating you like one. I will only say this one more time, Evelyn, take a seat. Or so help me god, I’ll drag you over there.” He made to move towards her, eyebrow cocked as if in challenge. 

Evie held up her hands, palms opened in front of her. “No. You don't have to do that. I understand”, she said tightly, walking of her own accord towards the sofa and sitting down lightly on its edge. 

Steve’s face changed into a smile once more. “That’s a good girl”, he said. The sentiment made her stomach roll violently. There was a darkness in this golden man that made her uneasy. 'There's a darkness in both of them', she thought unexpectedly to herself. 

“I knew you were sensible, you just need someone with the right… tone, maybe?” He strode across the carpet. She thought he meant to join her but instead he walked towards the built-ins, opening the swing away cupboard with familiarity. “How about some coffee, hm”, he asked, his back turned slightly to her. 

Her mouth hung open in surprise before she snapped it shut. The right tone? “I thought you said you wanted to talk?” Her voice was carefully measured, trying so hard to sound calm, cool. Even though she felt anything but those things in that moment with this huge man standing there, his impossibly large arms looking as if they were capable of literally ripping her into shreds. 

Steve turned to look over his shoulder. “Of course, of course. We have plenty of time for that, Evelyn. Relax, and have a cup of joe with me.” 

The coffee pot began its noisy percolating, as the man turned from the machine and crossed to the back of the couch. His large hands reached out and touched the base of her neck. “It’s high time we really got to know one another, don’t you think? I mean, you are going to be marrying my best friend here at some point and time. I think it’s time you understand the needs of a man like Buck.” 

She shivered involuntarily at his touch. His warm, thick fingers felt like a hot brand against her cool skin. He smirked at her reaction with a little grunt. “Say, how are those vitamins Bucky gave you working out? You are taking good care of him, aren’t you?” 

The way he said the words, the insinuation behind them made her cheeks burn bright red. “I don’t know what you mean”, she murmured. 

Steve squeezed the back of her neck slightly, “Oh come on, don’t be coy now, peach. I’m practically family”. 

Evie sat up even straighter, her back rigid. “I just learned his full name right before he left for this mission.” She turned around, her big brown eyes wide. “So I am not sure exactly **_what_ **you are insinuating here, Captain. But, I am not that kind of girl.” 

She watched his eyes grow large for a moment, his mouth slack. “And”, she continued, pressing her luck, “I don’t think your friend would have been so careful about choosing me if I **_were_ **that kind of girl”. 

His lips twitched in response, the tiniest hint of a smile. “Hmm”, was all he said, removing his fingers from her skin and turning back to the coffee pot on its shelf. She heard the chinking of porcelain, followed by the liquid sloshing of coffee being poured into cups. 

His feet shuffled against the carpet. “I don’t take it black”, she piped up, turning on the sofa to look at him over her shoulder. “Milk and two sugars.” 

Steve let out a small huff, rummaging around. “There’s no milk”, he said. “Only powdered creamer.” 

Evie nodded her head, “That’s fine”, was all she said in reply. 

He handed her the cup over the back of the couch, before walking around to sit down beside her. The white mug was grasped tightly between his hands, extended in front of him as he leaned forward slightly, knees bent and legs thrown wide open. 

He sighed. “Look, Bucky is my best friend. My brother. I don't want to see him hurt, not anymore.” His voice trailed off, as he looked ahead, his eyes glazed over as if lost in his own head for a minute. 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Her voice sounded so small, so weak, hardly convincing at all. She ran a lone finger around the rim of the cup. 

Steve turned to her, his eyes narrowed, jaw ticking again. “Bucky isn’t like me. He’s fragile. He lets his heart take the lead in… situations like this”, at those words his eyes roamed over her before coming back up to her face. “I told him he needs to show you who’s Alpha. And do you know what he does in response to that…” 

His words were a question, but Evie was certain he didn’t mean for her to answer. He was toying with her, had been since he walked through that door. 

“He goes out and buys you a television set. Wants to take you off your supplements and take it slow.” He scoffs at the idea, putting his coffee mug down on a nearby end table. 

Steve leaned in closer, his hand reaching across and resting heavily on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. It’s just been a while for Buck. He doesn’t remember how a real man is supposed to treat his girl anymore.” 

Evie looked up at him, he was so close. She could smell the aftershave he used, old fashioned but she supposed that was only fitting for a man like him. “Are you sure he ever really did”, at the soldier’s puzzled look she scrambled for clarity, words rushing out of her mouth fast and nervously. “Know how to treat a girl the way you seem to think a girl is supposed to be treated, I mean”, she finally finished in a whoosh of breath. She found it hard to believe he was anything like how Steve seemed to want him to be. He was tough, scary as hell sure but he’d also been so... tender... with her. He could’ve taken advantage of her several times over now, but hadn’t. 

His face came closer to hers, his breath was warm on her cheek. She sucked in a hard gulp of air. “I’ve known Bucky my whole life”, he said, his voice emphasizing each word carefully. “What we both were, all those years ago, that’s long gone. I learned the hard way about sitting on what you want instead of taking it. And because of that, I lost it. Took me a long time to get over it too. Lots of heartache along the way.” 

Steve squeezed her shoulder once, before his hand dropped down to pluck the coffee cup from her fingers. Standing up silently, he walked towards the little hidden kitchenette and set the two mugs down. His back was towards her, fingers gripping the countertop hard. “I’m not a bad guy, Evelyn. Despite what you might think here. Neither is Buck. True, we might do things a bit differently but you’ve gotta understand where some of all this comes from, what being a super soldier has done to us both…” His voice trailed off. 

He turned back around, holding out his hand to Evie. The music from the tv was playing an old Tommy Dorsey number. “Dance with me”, was all he said, not letting her answer before gripping her hand and pulling her to her feet. 

She barely had time to register what was going on before she felt herself being crushed against the firm chest of the man, one hand at the small of her back, the other holding her fingers tightly in his own. This had to be a dream, her subconscious said to her. All of this had to be a dream. Super soldiers and Avengers… it was all insanity. Absolute, utter insanity. 

When she tried to pull her hand away, Steve just pressed against her back harder. “Go easy on him, okay”, he finally whispered down to her. “Like I said, he’s not a bad guy. Neither of us are… and he’s…”, his voice faded for a moment, his feet stopping, causing the woman to stumble slightly against him. Evie looked up into his blue eyes. “He’s crazy about you dollface”, Steve said simply, his lips turned up in a strange, sad little smile. 

She didn’t know what to say, words died in her throat, her mouth oddly dry. “Steve”, she managed to choke out finally. “I---I”... Her brain fumbled around for something to say to the man’s admission, but all she could think of was how? How was it that Bucky was so crazy about her? She’d never seen the man before that day he walked into the café, and even then a few weeks of frequenting a shop for coffee and apple pie hardly constituted as getting to know someone.

The sudden ringing of a cell phone chirped from somewhere on the man’s person, filling the quiet space and causing him to jump backwards slightly, hand falling from her back to dig into the back pocket of his trousers. Steve fumbled for a moment before bringing out a silver phone. Looking at the screen, he let out a wry chuckle. 

“Speak of the devil”, he muttered under his breath. “Buck”, he answered with a press of the button, putting the phone to his ear and grinning with a genuine authenticity that lit up his whole face. 

Bucky! Her mind leapt at his name, her stomach filling with a strange feeling of… excitement? Nerves? She could hear the deep cadence of his voice through the receiver but couldn’t make out his words. 

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine, buddy”, Steve was saying, his eyes looking over at her for a brief second. “I’m over here now checking in on her.” The super soldier laughed, throwing his head back and letting the warm sound trickle out. “You saw that did, ya? Well, what can I say pal, I’m a sucker for Tommy Dorsey.” 

He had backed away from Evelyn by this point, feet walking back and forth as he paced a path into the carpet. Again he rumbled out a deep laugh. “No, no nothing like that, I mean unless you’re willing to share.” 

Evie could just make out Bucky’s voice and the swear that passed from the receiver into Steve’s ear. He smirked at that. “I’ll take that as a no then. Yeah, she’s right here.” 

Steve held out the phone to her, those crystalline blue eyes of his meeting hers with a cocked eyebrow. “He wants to talk with you”, he said, slipping the phone into her hand and backing into the adjacent wall, leaning against it with his feet outstretched, ankles and arms both crossed, watching her through a heavy-lidded gaze.

Evie put the phone up to her ear as she walked to the couch and sat shakily on it’s edge. “Hello”, she stammered out. 

“Hey Doll”, Bucky’s voice came through the line to her, warm and rich. “How ya doin?” A strange rumbling noise, like an engine of some sort, could be heard in the background. He sounded tired. 

She drew in a breath before answering. “Please come home.” It hadn’t been the words she had intended to say but with Steve standing across the room, eyeing her with such a strange, unreadable look on his face, it had just slipped out. 

Bucky chuckled into the receiver. “I’m trying, Doll. I’ll be there in a few hours. We’re flying back over the Atlantic right now. Usually I have to go into the compound for debriefing after a mission, but I think it can wait until the morning.”

Evie’s heart leapt slightly. He was coming back. And soon. 

“It might be late before I get in though, so you don’t have to wait up for me, Doll. Okay?” Bucky went quiet, waiting for her reply. 

“I slept so late James”, she murmured softly. “I think I’ll be alright. Just… be careful and don’t…”, she broke off for a moment, “don’t worry about me”. 

Bucky cleared his throat in the receiver, she wouldn’t know the huge smile that spread over his face in that moment. “Impossible”, he breathed, making the woman’s breath catch at the husky tone of his voice. A stretch of silence followed, before he cleared his throat once more. “Right, well if you do get tired…” 

“I know, I know”, she interrupted 

He laughed softly at her. “Alright then, I need you to give the phone back to Steve now.” She stood from the couch, not walking forward, just holding out the device to the man in question. The corner of Steve’s mouth twitched upwards in that same strange, sad half-smile from before. 

He said nothing to her though, just took the phone from her hand. “So you guys are done already”, he asked, turning away from Evie and walking towards the door. “Will you be at the tower then?” His fingers punched out the code at the door. He looked over his shoulder at Evie, placing a hand over the line as he mouthed a goodbye to her, saluting her with a touch of his fingers to his forehead. 

“Oh, for god’s sake, punk. I told you, she’s fine. Why wouldn’t she be? Look for yourself if you don’t believe me. We both know you already have anyway.” Steve closed his eyes briefly, laughing softly. “See, what’d I tell ya? Now, are you going to be at the tower when I get back or not…” He walked through the metal door, his voice fading until she heard nothing anymore and the solid cage to her room… no, her prison... was back firmly in its place. 

Evie let out the pent-up breath she wasn’t even aware she’d been holding in, sinking back onto the couch once more with a very unlady-like flop. With a sigh, she leaned her head back on the cushion, before it snapped up. 

A very unsettling thought passed through her mind suddenly, her face screwing up as she recalled the side of Steve and Bucky’s conversation she had been able to hear. _‘Look for yourself if you don’t believe me.’_

Look for yourself. Steve had clearly said look for yourself. _‘We both know you already have anyway.’_

Her wide, brown eyes shot up, looking around the room frantically as the weight of those words hit her like a lead ball to the gut. She scrambled to her feet, eyes scanning every corner, every nook, every shadow in the large room. 

Look for yourself… look for yourself. He had been watching her, was watching her still. Look for yourself… the words mocked her, called her a fool, a naïve and gullible fool. And she felt all her fear and paranoia come rushing back at her with the raging force of a tidal wave.


	6. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For optimal reading, I highly suggest either listening to the song during reading or before as it definitely was instrumental in setting the mood for this chapter!

Bucky sped down the highway, the cool air from the open car window whipping at his face. He’d promised his little doll he’d come right home once the Quinjet had touched the tarmac, but he had needed to make a quick stop first. 

The news droned on in the background, his car speeding down the highway as he played his conversation with Steve over in his head. He’d patted him on the shoulder, telling him to just relax once he’d found him at the compound. He had just been joking about sharing the dame.

“You’ve certainly seemed to have found a keeper, Buck”, he said with a wistful and almost forlorn look in his eye, making the Winter Soldier not so sure his friend had been just… “joking”. 

“Say”, Steve had continued on, “I was serious though about all that Alpha stuff, Bucky. As great as a gal as Evelyn seems to be here, you might just have to show her who really is in control if you want this to work out”. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. He was tired, his body aching in places one shouldn’t even be allowed to ache at, and right now the last thing he wanted to do was rehash the same old alpha bullshit with Steve. He slapped his hand away, his patience with his friend wearing thin. “Oh yeah, you mean work out like all yours did Steve?” 

He knew the taunt was below the belt. He’d seen the absolute pain that ghosted across Steve’s face almost instantaneously. He knew his friend was as lonely as he was, although he hid it well by throwing himself into the Avengers. 

Bucky had tried to apologize immediately, but Steve just shrugged it off, his mouth set in a grim line insisting that his friend was right. His past relationships hadn’t worked out, that much was true. “So, maybe you’re right about this one, pal”, his voice tinged with rejection. “For your sake, I really hope you are”, he called over his shoulder softly as he turned to walk away.

The dark soldier gripped the steering wheel harder. He had been upset with his friend, but he was even more upset with himself. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe he had been going about this, all of this, wrong. He thought he’d get to know her, and that seemed to have been working. But now, in these wee hours somewhere between midnight and dawn, the last thing he wanted to do was try and just be her friend. Oh he wanted to get to know her alright, but not by sitting down and watching some old movie together. 

He let out a loud whoosh of air, his ribs protesting as he literally felt the myriad of bruises that would be gone by tomorrow. The pain didn’t matter though. He felt as if the very blood within him was on fire, fueled by the adrenaline and the rage and the constant pent-up desire.

The sleek black sedan came gliding to a halt outside of his 3 story brownstone, the warm light from the wrought iron sconces at the door poured over the rising steps invitingly. He turned the car off, placing his forehead against the wheel and closing his eyes. He let out a long, deep breath before lifting his head up wearily and climbing out of the car. 

He still wore his tactical suit, his gleaming silver arm, with its red Soviet star emblazoned on the shoulder, bare as he turned the key to the front door. He didn’t even bother with kicking off his boots, just walked down the stairs to the basement and punched in the code on the keypad. 

“Doll”, he called out before stopping in his tracks. 

The room looked as if someone had broken in. The bedding was off the bed, the feather pillows ripped apart and it's white stuffing floating around the room like snow. The food from the built-ins had been pulled out and now lay scattered about. Furniture was flipped over, the couch was missing its cushions. 

His heart rate sped up. He closed the door behind him silently though, and picked his way through the room quickly but carefully. 

“Doll”, he called again. “Evelyn!” 

He heard a small whimper coming from the bathroom. Bucky reached for the holster strapped at this thigh and pulled the gun from its sheath. Pushing the door open gently with the toe of his black boot, he crept into the dimly-lit room. A sound in the corner by the tub caught his attention, causing him to swing around, gun cocked and pointed. 

The small gasp of fear told him it was his girl, and that she was alone. 

Bucky walked softly across the tile, bending down slowly until he was crouched in front of her. “Evelyn”, his voice was gentle, despite the dark voice inside of him that wanted to rage against the woman and the destruction she obviously had left in her wake in the next room over. 

The small woman didn’t look up, just tucked her knees in closer to herself, chin held down tightly as quiet sobs escaped her lips. 

The soldier sighed, reaching out to put a hand on her knee only to have her flinch at his touch. “What happened, Doll”, he asked tenderly, his gloved hand rubbing comforting circles against her bare skin. 

Evie brought her head up slowly, looking at him with those big, brown, soulful eyes. Her lashes were wetly clumped together from her tears. “Where is it”, was all she said, looking past him and staring blankly at the tile just behind. 

“Where is what”, he gritted out, the confusion evident on his battle-weary face. He was trying, he was really trying to be understanding, to stay calm. But he was tired, and sore, and hungry… both for food and for something a bit more. 

She slid her eyes to his, looking up at him from under a heavy and scowling brow. “The camera you watch me with?” 

The air felt as if it had been knocked out of his lungs with her words. He closed his eyes, fingers leaving her knee to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He grimaced to himself. Of course she’d figure it out, his girl was smart. He had almost counted on it to be honest, but not… not this soon. He had hoped he’d have more time. Let her warm up to him a bit more. This… this just only set them back even more. The resentment and hurt in those ocher depths of hers told him as much. 

Bucky grunted once, opening his eyes to look at her then. “Evelyn”, he began but stopped short as she stood up from the floor, fuming. He followed her up, a solid wall of muscles before her. But she only placed her hands on him, pushing back as hard as she could. He didn’t even falter or stumble back from her efforts. 

Evie growled in anger, her small hands rising up to pummel at his chest. “Damn you”, she cried over and over until she was out of breath. She swung at him one last time, before collapsing on his body, tears flowing from her eyes hotly onto the rough black fabric of his tactical gear.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, hands everywhere as they stroked her back, her hair, her face. “I know, I know”, his voice trying its best to soothe her, despite knowing he was the cause of her turmoil. 

She gripped onto him, crying deeply; that gut-wrenching cry of helplessness and despair. Still, he just held her, not saying anything except for the soft shushes with his mouth occasionally. There was nothing he could say; no justification for the invasion of privacy. He liked to think he did it to keep her safe, to watch over her and monitor her as she took those damned pills Steve gave to him. But, if he was truly honest with himself, he knew the reason he had those cameras installed was much more carnal in nature. That wasn’t a conversation he was ready to have yet, not with himself, and certainly not with her. 

Her fingers toyed with his vest, running over the many pockets and loops there. Her crying had all but subsided he noticed, but she held onto him nevertheless. “Why”, she finally whispered out. 

Bucky let out a breath, dipping his face down into the hollow of her shoulder. He just held her like that, not moving, not speaking, barely even breathing. Finally, he murmured against her skin there, “I just wanted to make sure you were safe”. He knew the words were only part of the real truth, but he said them anyway to her. Any attempt to ease her mind… he just wanted to feel that same easy warmth between them that they had shared before he left. 

He felt her body go tense for a moment in his arms before relaxing just as suddenly. She nodded her head against his chest, still fingering at his vest. When her fingers ghosted over a tear in the fabric, her hand stopped immediately. The digits moved cautiously, curiously at the jagged rip, dipping inside the fabric and withdrawing with a gasp. Dark crimson stained her skin as she pulled back, looking at the offending color with shock. 

Bucky chuckled in surprise. “Hm, would you look at that. Guess a bullet or something must have grazed me.”

“You joke”, she said so softly that even he, with his super hearing, had to strain to hear. “You’re hurt, and you just... joke.” Her eyes darted to his, the shock changing to concern almost instantaneously. The look made his heart clutch tightly in his chest. The way her eyes lit up with the emotion, it was like watching pure magic unfold right before him 

With deft hands, she grabbed his and pulled him towards the sink. “I need you to take off your shirt.” Her eyes looked up into his own ice blue ones, uncertainty and hesitancy coloring the deep brown orbs. 

Bucky nodded slowly, eyes still locked on her as he pulled at the fastenings of his vest, the Velcro ripping loudly in the deafening quiet of the bathroom. His fingers closed on the hem of the black compression shirt underneath, peeling it from his aching, sweaty body. Dried blood had crusted around the wound, causing the shirt to tug painfully at his skin. He let out a harsh hiss, tossing the fabric angrily to the floor and bracing on the counter. 

Evie’s gaze drifted from his face down to the open gash, scarlet blood still oozing from the area. She sucked in a harsh breath, her eyes clouding over as she swayed slightly. Bucky reached out his metal arm to graze her hip, steadying her. 

“You alright there, Doll”, he said, his brows pulling down heavily over his eyes in concern. 

The girl just kept staring at the eviscerated flesh and muscle. “Who did this to you”, she finally managed to whisper out, tears starting to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. 

Bucky felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. He reached down and swiped at her tears softly. “Hey, hey, hey”, he urged soothingly. “What’s all this, now?” His fingers curled around her chin and pulled her face upwards. The way she looked at him, the true compassion in her eyes over him… it nearly broke the man. 

For what seemed like an eternity the two just stared at one another, both barely breathing, Bucky’s fingers still tenderly stroking Evie’s face. With a sudden realization, the woman blinked a few times and pulled away. “Where, um”, she turned to rummage through the cabinet under the sink. “Alcohol or antiseptic? Bandages?” 

The soldier cleared his throat awkwardly, dropping his hand. “There should be… Ah, there you go”, he said as the woman held up a bright red first aid kit triumphantly. 

With slightly shaking hands, she opened up the box and pulled out gauze, bandages, and an antiseptic solution in a dark amber bottle. She touched his side, looking up at him from under her lashes at his intake of breath. “Here”, she reassured, holding up her hand for him to take. “Squeeze my hand if you need to.” 

Bucky almost couldn’t stop the laughter that threatened to spill from his lips. He touched her hand for just a moment, pulling back and balling his fingers into a tight fist. “I’m afraid if I did that I’d hurt you, Doll. Don’t worry about me, I’ve lived through much worse than that little scratch.” He held up his metal arm wryly, full lips twisting into a sad grin. 

Evie watched him, once again compassion for this broken man coloring her features. She nodded quietly, setting about pouring the antiseptic onto a cotton ball and dabbing at the wound. Her other hand pressed into his side, cool fingertips clutching at the smooth muscles there, noting the way they clenched at the burning liquid that covered the massive injury. 

“Shh, shh”, she soothed, absentmindedly rubbing up and down his side as she administered him first aid. As she peeled away the cotton that worked to clean the wound, she let out a groan. “Oh this is... “, she trailed off, meeting his eyes once again. “You really need to see a doctor, James”. 

The way his name floated from her lips made his breath catch in his throat. She looked so beautiful, the tenderness with which she looked at him, touched him. “I heal pretty quickly”, he said. 

Evie’s eyebrows shot down, her face grim as she pursed her lips. “You need stitches, James”, her voice was serious, stern even. She sounded just like his and Steve’s old school marm back when they were kids in Brooklyn. 

The super soldier chuckled and shook his head. “Just bandage it up, would ya, Doll. I promise you by tomorrow this will be almost, if not completely, gone.” He watched her as she just looked at him in disbelief, before shaking her head and muttering something like, “Absolute insanity”, under her breath. 

She opened up a pack of butterfly bandages, one hand pinching the split skin together while she struggled to get the dressing over the wound. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip, biting the soft flesh as she concentrated. As soon as they were in place, Bucky reached down and took her hands in his own, drawing them away from his torso. 

“I think we need to talk, Evelyn.” His voice was low, not angry but definitely holding an edge to it that the girl was unsure of. And he had used her full name, not her nickname, not Doll… but Evelyn. 

The woman gulped, looking away from those piercing eyes of his, her hands struggling to pull away from his as she fidgeted before him. 

Bucky squeezed her fingers softly. “Look at me”, he commanded down at her, his voice still low and husky. 

Evie slowly raised her eyes to meet his, her heart beating so fast in her chest. Again, her body fairly tingled in response to this man, and once again the notion of it startled and unsettled her.

His face was set, eyes looking down at her with eyebrows raised in expectation. “You’ve left quite the mess behind in your wake, you know.” 

She turned her head then, glancing out the bathroom door at the destruction she had wreaked in the other room. She closed her eyes, grimacing before turning back to him and looking back up at him once more. 

"I'm sorry", she breathed quietly, gaze dropping. "I was… angry… hurt…" her voice trailed off. She sighed, the sound heavy in the otherwise quiet bathroom. 

Bucky stood there, stoically still, painfully silent. He wanted to tell her it was okay, to apologize for ever putting her in that situation, for not being honest with her to begin with. But then she glared back up at him, sparks coloring those deep, dark depths of hers. 

"You violated me", she was angry again. "You told me I was safe here… but you lied!"

The winter soldier took a step back, her fingers falling from his as he held his hands up between them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa now! Violated you? Lied to you", he sputtered at her. 

She didn't back down. "Yes, you lied to me! How can I be safe here when I'm not even safe from you?" Her voice kept rising in both pitch and volume as her hands flew to her hips, fists balling into the curves there. 

Bucky let out a low growl, "Watch it, Evelyn", he warned. 

The girl just threw her head back, barking out a short laugh. "Or what, **_James_ **?" She intentionally drew out his name, the sound angry and goading. 

His metal hand shot out. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into him tightly, barely a breath’s space between their two bodies. With a cupped hand he yanked her chin up roughly. “I warned you, Evelyn”, was all he said before his lips came crashing down into hers violently, bruising, punishing. 

Her breath was a harsh gasp, swirling into his own mouth as his tongue invaded her. He had counted on that, had counted on the angry, rigidity of her body in his arms. What he hadn’t counted on was the soft moan that fell from her lips as he continued his punishing assault. 

He felt her body melt slowly in his grasp, straining against him as her hands clutched desperately at the hardened muscles of his biceps. With one swift movement, he spun her around and pushed her body against the sink behind them. His palm was flat against her back, the pressure incessant as the front of her torso lay against the counter, the tile cool against her cheek.

Her eyes were closed, a small vee between them as she gasped for air. Bucky’s hand fumbled at the zipper of her skirt, the chink of metal against metal sounding as his fingers closed around it and pulled. The brown and maroon fabric slipped past her hips and pooled to the floor at her feet. A shuddering breath passed over her lips, her ass in the air, the thin white and blue lingerie the only barrier between her and her modesty. 

Evelyn’s face rose from the counter, her eyes locking with his in the mirror. His pupils were blown, icy eyes almost completely black, his top lip curled slightly. She watched him as his hands moved from her back to caress her flesh through the lace. The coldness of his metal hand and the undeniable arousal she felt causing her to shiver. 

His knee moved between her legs, spreading them as his booted feet nudged her farther apart. “Do you know what happens next, Evelyn”, his voice floated out to her, dark and carnal and full of an unknown promise for something that she didn’t even understand yet. 

Dark eyes traveled her body, fingers toying with the waistband of her panties before snatching them down. Her fingers flew back, trying in vain to cover herself as she moved to rise from the counter. 

“No!” The command echoed around the room. Bucky pushed her back down against the sink, cold metal gripping her hands and pulling them up to the middle of her back. “No”, he repeated. “You will be still, and take your punishment.”

Her struggling stopped, her eyes shooting up to his. “Wh---wha--what”, she stammered, her arousal and her fear clinging and chasing one another in a constant merry go round at the words. 

The dark soldier drew back his free hand before bringing it down to her bare bottom in a resounding smack. Evelyn lurched forward on the counter, mouth opened in a wide “O” of both surprise and pain, and something even darker... pleasure. Her eyes stung from the radiating throb of her flesh. “I--I’m”, she struggled to say ahead of another ringing slap. His hand connected with her heated skin again, this time even harder and a small cry slipped through her lips. “Please, James”, she whispered harshly, her breath ragged.

He ignored her pleading, another smack echoing off her bare backside. Evelyn gritted her teeth at the pulsating ache, trying her best not to cry out. Whether from pain or from pleasure, she wasn't even sure. With each slap, her resolve grew weaker and weaker, until she lay on the counter a bundle of raw nerves and skin.

After ten of these same, punishing blows, Bucky finally released his grip on her hands at her back, and watched them fall limply to her sides. Leaning over her, back to chest, he caressed her reddened skin tenderly. “Bad girls get punished, Evelyn”, he said before ghosting his fingers over her dripping sex. “But it's okay to like it too, you know”, his voice was a mere warm breath against her ear.

Eyelashes fluttering like dark butterflies against her cheeks, Evelyn opened her eyes, a myriad of emotions running through their dark depths. With a trembling hand, she brought her fingers up to her swollen lips, teeth marks indenting the soft skin where she had bitten down to keep from crying out.

Blinking in confusion for a moment, her hand balled into a fist at her mouth before dropping limply to her side again. “Get out”, she whispered, her eyes stormy as she looked at him in the mirror. 

His eyes narrowed, jaw clenching as he watched her, his body still looming over hers. The room was deathly quiet except for their heavy breathing, yet he made no move. 

Evelyn’s bottom lip trembled, tears threatening. “Either fuck me already or get out”, she finally cried out, her tough resolve finally breaking fully as she groaned low and pushed herself back onto him. 

With those words, the super soldier pulled his doll up and spun her into his embrace, his lips locking with hers once more. Just as hard, just as bruising, just as violent as before but this time there was an urgency to it. 

She pushed his bare chest, causing the man to groan as she bit at his lip before the two of them slammed into the wall. The fingers of one hand of his tangled in her hair, the other reaching up to unzip the pants of his tactical gear. His lips broke from hers for a moment, as his eyes bore into hers intently. The coldness of metal gripped at her thigh, pulling until it was wrapped around his waist. He brought his hand from her hair, caressing her cheek gently. “Evelyn”, he said softly, voice cracking. 

With one swift movement, he pushed into her to the hilt, her head falling back against the wall exposing her neck for him to devour. She let out a sharp hiss, clawing at the broad expanse of muscles in his back. Bucky grabbed at her other leg, lifting it to match the other already thrown around his waist, so that all that was supporting her was the wall and the strength of the man himself. 

He rocked into her, the fullness of him filling her up in a way that she'd never felt before in her life. Not with her college boyfriend, and certainly not when she touched herself. It was exquisite. The burn, the stretch, the rippling pleasure that felt as if a million butterflies were doing somersaults in her belly.

She trembled against him, everything a fast, burning blur until suddenly the blur became a sharp, laser-focused tingling scorch that blazed across her body. Her fingers curled into his hair, pulling hard as she felt waves of pleasure roll over her.

"James!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys... I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays, and that you all enjoyed this latest chapter. See you all in Chapter 7 :D


End file.
